Dragon's Guardian Angel
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the son of the fire dragon god, Igneel and lives in the human world to understand them and become a better god. His closest friend is his guardian angel, Lucy Heartfilla who was assigned to him since birth. One day he falls in love with a new transfer girl name Lisanna Strauss and tries to win her heart without godly power and is oblivious to Lucy's crush on him.
1. Do you believe in Dragon Gods?

**Welcome to my new story called Dragon's Guardian Angel which may include some OC characters. I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

**Here's info on the OC characters:**

**Layla Dragneel: Older sister of Natsu and Wendy and dragoness in training for Sky and Fire magic, has black hair with dark brown eyes and older than Natsu by three seconds. Finds it funny when Natsu gets smothered by his loving mother and father to which they spoil him to much to his disliking. She is intelligent, smart, rambunctious sometimes like her brother, beautiful to the eyes of men, thinks of herself as pretty, and kind. She always cares for her siblings and Lucy especially their Fairy Tail friends.**

**Michelle (in later chapters): A doll that belongs to a hospitalized wheel chaired girl named Lulu who deeply wishes they could see each other again.**

**Lisanna Strauss: A girl who doesn't know her past and new to Natsu and Lucy's school. She is unaware of the fact that Elfman and Mira are her siblings but claims to know nothing about them since she has her mother that is very sick. Natsu's first crush.**

**Lala(in later chapters): An archangel that works with Igneel and visits Lucy for an important matter. Takes the form of Plue as her vessel to keep the Dragneels from knowing her arrival**

**Luke: A minor character who is hopelessly in love with Lucy**

* * *

><p><strong>In Magnolia High:<strong>

A girl with blonde hair was staring out the window gazing at the nice cool breeze that reach them. She sensed a miracle was about to happen and turned her head toward her childhood friend Natsu Dragneel. He was laid back in his seat and glanced at the teacher and the clock for every so often. Lucy placed her hand on her cheek and wondered what Natsu's miracle is. Then the teacher caught her attention with something you don't usually see everyday. Mr. Hugo was angry about something.

"Why! Why would they try and banned bloomers from P.E.! They are fine to wear in such harsh summer times for the ladies, but what if the boys want try them as well," called Mr. Hugo as everyone were stunned by his set of bloomers. Lucy felt steam coming off of her head as she glared at Natsu who flinched by her glare. The students were busy trying to take down the teacher with some help from other teachers saying that it was probably due to the heat for his strange reaction today.

"Natsu, what were you possibly thinking for your miracle," assumed Lucy since she can already guessed the answer.

"I wasn't thinking of anything," stated Natsu angrily knowing it was the old man's fault. Out of nowhere they were talking telepathically in chibi form with the god of all fire dragons Igneel, who was scratching his head with a goofy smile.

"Papa, why did you grant this? You are lucky that the summer was an excuse of Mr. Hugo's strange behavior," scolded Lucy as Igneel winced at her scolding.

"Sorry Lucy guess it went out of control and yes I'll make sure not to use my miracles so freely. I just couldn't help it. Natsu was wishing that they never banned bloomers from P.E. to where I can understand from his needs," stated Igneel carefree to where Lucy began entreating a dark aura with a unhapy expression.

"Papa! Why do you think Natsu is here for? He's studying to become a dragon god as yourself by living among the humans! If you and mama keep spoiling him, then he'll get know where into becoming a dragon god," reminded Lucy angrily as Natsu just sighed and Igneel just shrink a little from her reminder.

"Fine, Luce we get it already. Stop whining about this it's hurting my ears. Why can't you relax about it?" shrugged Natsu as I felt my temper rising and my head letting out more steam. I walked up close to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Because this is my duty as an angel and I solemnly pledged to do so in making you into a dragon god," Lucy jabbed him with her finger as she stormed off outside.

"Uh oh Lucy is mad at me. Natsu what should I do?" cried Luke as ran to Natsu in an embrace.

"Dad, I got to go and stop meddling with my life," stated Natsu coldly as he left the chibi telepathic form.

"How is Lucy mad at you Luke," sighed Natsu uninterested in what this guy is about to say.

"She didn't say hi to me and looked as if she was about to go murder someone. May be that girl from my math class who I was using to get Lucy jealous," explained Luke worriedly as Natsu smacked him.

"Nope it has to do with me like always," spoke Natsu sadly to where Luke perked up about these two finally may be breaking up.

"Does that mean spiltville for you? Lucy will be free on the single list and then I can make the moves on her," cried Luke happily to where he was once again hit on the head.

"What the hell are you talking about? Lucy and me were never dating or going out. We are just childhood friends, besides what makes you think Lucy is that easy to catch," told Natsu annoyed as Luke flash him an innocent look. Natsu ignored him and headed off to Fairy Tail where his close friends would be at and unknowingly Lucy as well. Everyone in Fairy Tail knows who and who is or what their origin lies. Cana was known for being the goddess of wine since she can drink anyone underneath the table. Elfman and Mira were deities of transformation to which no one has ever known before. Erza was the goddess of victory to which she defeats her enemies through tough conditions and wins in the end. Gray was the god of winter to which no one can explain his weird stripping habit. Juvia was the goddess of the sea due to her ability with water. Gajeel was the god of iron with his faithful companion PantherLily. Laki was a wood nymph to where Max was a sand nymph. Levy was also an guardian angel to protect Gajeel as well. **(A/N:So you guys can pretty much guess where this is going their magic depends on what element or personality traits they are for their god powers, but they are not god slayers just to let you know)**

Natsu walked in and greeted everyone like usual until he reached his friends. Lucy saw him coming and left to go talk with someone else. Everyone saw this and glanced at Natsu for an explanation. Erza being worried about their bubbly friend look sad and angry glared at Natsu.

"Hey Ash Brains, what did you do to get Lucy so pissed at you today," remarked Gray as Natsu grew annoyed by his frival.

"None of your business Ice Princess, I was going to apologize anyways. So out of the way," bickered Natsu as he walked passed his friend only to be stop by Erza.

"Natsu, what did you do to Lucy?" She questioned in an orderly way as Natsu gulped and looked at anything but her. Mira intervene and said "Erza, Natsu is going to apologize to Lucy, so why not wait for her to come and tell us herself." Natsu gave her a thankful look and continued pass Erza to find Lucy sitting by his sister Layla. The two were both laughing at something that Natsu couldn't seem to hear about with his super hearing. He continued walking toward them until the Master went running pass the two girls in a hesitate retreat. Then Natsu chuckled as Poluchka who looked really angry about something and chasing the poor Master down. _For old people they sure can run_ thought Natsu as he finally reached his destination only to be hardly glanced by Lucy. Layla laughed at his unhappy expression on Lucy's silent treatment.

"Well Natsu I hate to say it, but I told you so," snorted Layla as her brother shot her a mocking-glare.

"Jeez Layla, I was just telling her that the more she whines about me becoming a dragon god, the more I'll stubbornly refuse to actually become it. It's her fault to always bring up the reason that Dad and Mom are spoiling me which I can't deny. I'm tired of hearing her reminding us of whats in state or scolding Dad and Mom," Natsu explained with an annoyed expression. Layla hit her brother upside the head and ignored his glare.

"You two seriously need to work this out. I hate being stuck in the middle and choosing who is right or wrong. Besides Natsu, Lucy is here to expand your knowledge and understanding human emotions to thoughts. Once that is over and you become the dragon god, then you won't have to be reminded of being a spoiled child alright. Lucy, you shouldn't let your own temper get the best of you. If people saw steam coming off your head, then how would you be able to explain that one," lectured Layla as the two sighed and nodded in agreement. Layla left with satisfaction on her face and headed over to their friends to explained what happened, leaving the two to make up. After a few silent moments, Lucy spoke first to which surprised Natsu since he would usually be the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for being a bother Natsu, but it just feels like you don't understand the situation at all. I'm already tired of Papa's actions and Mama's unnecessary ones as well. I just want you not to stray off the path of becoming a dragon god. I'm just doing my job as a guardian angel," apologized Lucy to where Natsu smiled warmly.

"It's fine, but I guessed I'm just tired of all these miracles I keep getting from Dad. I know they spoil me a lot, but it won't stop me from becoming a dragon god all on my own. So I'm sorry Luce, I shouldn't have said those things and get you mad, can you forgive my stupidity," smiled Natsu apologetically earning a heart-warming smile from Lucy.

"Hey Natsu do you ever think you might fall in love?" Lucy blushed as she asked that question.

"Nope, since I hadn't actually had my first crush since who knows when. Hey Lucy why are you called a guardian angel when in reality you are a Celestial Dragon spirit with the stars to help you?" Natsu wondered in amazement.

"Well, I don't really know, but probably to do with my mom and dad. Then again I'm not sure either since Papa doesn't know as well. Yet I have wings and a halo," pondered Lucy as Natsu placed his arms behind his head.

"Well, we better head to class since school is almost out. Maybe one day we'll solve this together," Natsu replied happily as the thought of sleeping came to mind.

"Yeah, you're right," spoke Lucy softly and followed Natsu to their next class. Lucy began thinking of her feelings toward Natsu were really or just a way of being there for show. _I can't let my heart waver since I need to focus on Natsu and maintaining his goal. So for now, I'll ignored these feelings and let them wait a bit_ thought Lucy gently as she glanced at the pink-haired boy next to her with a sigh.


	2. Meet the Dragneels Natsu in love

**Welcome to my new chapter of Dragon's Guardian Angel which include some OC characters from chapter 1 intro. I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

_I can't let my heart waver since I need to focus on Natsu and maintaining his goal. So for now, I'll ignored these feelings and let them wait a bit_ thought Lucy gently as she glanced at the pink-haired boy next to her with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>After school walking:<br>**

"Hey Natsu, it's been awhile since we held hands, huh," reminded Lucy as she was about to hold his hand which he pulled away. They were walking home from school and Lucy began thinking of the times they were little and held hands all the way home.

"Luce, don't be stupid! Haven't you heard the rumors already about us? Maybe we should stop walking home together," angered Natsu at Lucy's confused expression.

"What are the rumors exactly, Natsu? What's this about not walking home together?" asked Lucy confused at what Natsu is saying.

"Everyone thinks we're going out and that you're probably my girlfriend which we are not," sighed Natsu exhaustedly to where Lucy's face flamed up with steam coming out of her head like usual expect she felt embarrassed.

"What! We're just childhood friends and live in the same household, so there's nothing we can really do about it. Unless you are fine with not walking home with me," thought Lucy sadly as Natsu glanced at her with concern. Natsu has heard rumors about guys wanting to have the chance of asking Lucy out, but don't confront her because she would always be by his side. He didn't really mind about walking home separately, but couldn't even think of leaving her alone.

"Luce, I always enjoy walking home with you, so there's no way that I leave you alone. Besides I'll let you hold my hand this one time and that's it," spoke Natsu kindly as he lifted his hand toward his best friend. Lucy eyes widen in happiness and she smiled warmly toward him, then grabbed his hand, heading for home.

**Arriving Home:**

"We're home," they called in unison only to freeze at the sight before them. His mother and siblings were wearing bloomers to which Natsu paled and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mama, Layla, and Wendy, what in the world are you wearing!" yelled Lucy frustrated by their sudden actions.

"Lucy, Natsu was thinking about bloomers as his miracle, so we thought of celebrating for the non-banned bloomers in his honors. We all dressed up for it and I couldn't help if my son likes the idea of bloomers. I love my Natsu so much," explained Grandine happily as Natsu was being mush by her chest. Natsu once again fell into unconscious due to the lack of breathing from his mother's bear hug. Layla was laughing at her brother's facial expression once more ignoring the glare from Lucy as well.

"Wendy, didn't I say not to listen to Layla or Mama," spoke Lucy gently as Wendy nodded.

"But you didn't say anything about, Papa," answered Wendy sweetly with a smile.

"He is definitely the one you are not supposed to listen to," remarked Lucy dejectedly as she glanced at Natsu's pathetic self on the ground.

"Oh my Lucy, that's cruel to say to your Papa," spoke Igneel sadly to where Natsu eyes were blind. Igneel was wearing bloomers as well causing his son's misery to expand larger.

"Old man, what the hell are you wearing?! That's only for girls, not guys especially you," complained Natsu with eyes only staring at his father's face.

"I just thought to dress the part of celebrating non-banned bloomers to make you feel comfortable. Let's begin the celebration," cheered Igneel as the girls followed in pursuit.

"How is that supposed to make me feel comfortable!" yelled Natsu but was ignored by his father's announcement. They were transported somewhere that looked as if games where about to begin. The girls started off with scavenger hunt which only said "Natsu" and multiply themselves to catch him. He began running away from his pursuers only to be almost run over by a giant ball. More began to appear to his dismay and he ended up screaming out in anger.

"ENOUGH!" roared Natsu angrily as they were sent back home and he bolted for his room. Everyone glanced up at his running figure worriedly, but knew better than to consult him. The rest of the Dragneel family members headed for their regular routine as Lucy stood by the stairs looking worried and sad for Natsu. _I hope he's okay, but knowing him; he'll probably will. I guess I should start dinner after homework is finished_ thought Lucy considerably. She looked at Natsu's door one more time before entering her's and shutting it. After completing her assignments, she changed clothes and began to prepare dinner. Lucy made flamed-grilled chicken with white rice, some side dishes that included fruits and vegetables. After finishing this, she head to the living room and called that dinner was ready.

"Man, looks like my Natsu is not coming down for dinner," depressed Grandine as she laid her head on the table.

"Mama, I'm sure he'll come, because this is his favorite meal. No way he'll miss it," cheered Layla at her mother's depress state.

"Layla is right dear. He'll be here in no time with an empty stomach," smiled Igneel as Grandine raised her head and smiled back lovingly.

"Oh you're right, but he won't even let me talk to him or feed him," claimed Grandine unhappily while Lucy sweat-dropped at her claim. Grandine has this overly-mother protection on Natsu and never once like the fact of her little Natsu fall in love with a girl even Lucy. Wendy was the sweet, caring, clumsy, cool, and adorable twelve year old that always loved the attention her parents cause on Natsu and Lucy. Layla just liked laughing at her siblings disgruntled expressions on her parents' acts expect Wendy who joins her on mocking Natsu the most. Igneel gave his wife a lovingly look to where Grandine caught and smiled happily.

"Hey Wendy, can you call Natsu to come in eat?" asked Lucy as she went to wash the pans she used.

"Okay, I'll tell him right away," answered Wendy with an understanding nod. She used the telepathic connection in chibi mode to call her brother. She appeared in her brother's room to see him surprise to see her in chibi form. He was lying on his back on top of his bed and was drawing in his sketch book again.

"Wendy, what's up?" asked Natsu as he shut his sketch book and put it away.

"Lucy said to come and eat since dinner's been made," repeated Wendy kindly as Natsu grunt at the mention of food to his growling stomach.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep, night Wendy," stated Natsu uninterestedly and turned to his side on the bed.

"Okay, but it was your favorite meal," spoke Wendy in a knowing tone. She head back and told Lucy what Natsu told her. Lucy wrapped his share of food and thought about him. She knew things always go too far, but to not eat was very worrisome for everyone since he was known for his big appetite. Lucy decided to wait until he came down so she can reheat his meal. While the others decide to do something else, Natsu was sleeping until two figures dashed into his room and onto his bed. The two figures were Grandine and Igneel pretending to trick Natsu that he was sleeping in their room. Of course Natsu kicked them out and decided to go eat something. Passing his sisters in the hall, Layla spoke after her relaxing bath.

"If you're hungry, there is still some food left for you. We thought you wanted space to yourself since you were acting stubborn for your unanswered question," replied Layla calmly as she headed for her room. _Layla must be some mind reader if she knows what I could be possibly thinking. Then again she is always making things simpler for me_ grinned Natsu at his sister's leaving figure. He came across Wendy who smiled happily at his appearance from his solitude.

"Night Natsu, see you in the morning," told Wendy happily as she leaned in to kiss her brother's cheek. He grinned and ruffled her hair making her pout in the process. She head for her room, leaving Natsu to head for the kitchen. Once he arrived, he saw his share wrapped and sighed at the little proportions of chicken was left. He finished up his meal and contemplates whether or not to wash his dishes, then remembered Lucy's annoyance about him not cleaning after himself. He finishes that and is about to leave when he saw something moving in the shadows. He peeked in closer only to see Lucy's sleeping figure crouched in a sitting position with a blanket wrapped around her. Natsu thought of what she could possibly be doing here at this time and not sleeping in her bed.

"Hey Luce, Lucy, shouldn't you be sleeping in bed? You are such a weirdo," smirked Natsu as Lucy snored quietly which you can barely hear.

"You're the weirdo, Natsu!" ranted Lucy angrily to which surprised Natsu.

"Luce, are you awake or sleep-talking?" asked Natsu but went with the second answer since her snore could be heard.

"Hurry up, and finished eating that way I could go to bed," sighed Lucy as Natsu's froze in surprise. _Wait she was waiting for me to come down. So she can reheat me my food and probably make me more_ smiled Natsu softly at Lucy's kind personality.

"Thanks Lucy for everything," spoke Natsu softly as he carried her to her room and tucked her in. The next morning Lucy awoke calling Natsu's name only to discover that she wasn't in the kitchen, but in her room. She looks around for how she could possibly be here and saw the note on the desk written _Thanks for the meal Luce __J__ - Natsu_. Lucy felt her cheeks flushed at the thought of Natsu carrying her like a prince and feeling her head let out steam. She shook her thoughts and dressed for school, then prepared breakfast for everyone. After that the two headed for school and arrived by Fairy Tail to hear whispering going on through the whole room. They found their friends and asked what was happening.

"Apparently a new transferring student is coming to our school, but will be in the same classes as you two," informed Erza since she was the student body president and knew everyone's background.

"Really? A new transfer student?" thought Lucy in awe as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I heard she is a beauty, so Flame Head try not to fall so hard for her. Besides you have Lucy," teased Gray as Lucy's cheeks flamed up and Natsu bickered at him.

"Shut up, Ice Freak like that happened. Lucy let's head to class," stated Natsu annoyed as he began heading back to class with Lucy on his heels.

"When are these two going to admit there are in love," wondered Mira about her favorite soon-to-be couples in her opinion. As everyone nodded in agreement that those two need a change in their relationship within time. Once Natsu and Lucy arrived in class, they took their seats. Lucy gazed at the window while Natsu listened to the teacher's announcement. Natsu eyes caught someone entering and watched as a female figure appeared into the room with her short white hair catching the wind. His heart began to speed up and his face turned a light red shade at the white-haired beauty with blue eyes that caught his attention. Lucy was thinking that it was impossible for Natsu to fall in love so easily and heard words she never expected to hear from him.

"She's so beautiful," spoke Natsu with tint of red cheeks as Lucy's heart panicked in pain at those words. She saw the girl in front of her with paled skin, short white-haired, bright blue eyes, pink rosy lips, and a breathtakingly smile that made her stomach drop. She looked over to Natsu and noticed his eyes focused on her alone. _He called her beautiful…he never told me that or-No Lucy focused Natsu is in love. He's in love_ thought Lucy sadly as she felt her emotion rise.


	3. Lucy's consideration! Water Park?

**Welcome to my new another chapter of Dragon's Guardian Angel which include some OC characters from chapter 1 intro. Sorry for the late update busy with a school trip and all so I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

**At ConfessLunaNalu: Love the name by the way and thanks I'm glad you enjoy this story so far :)**

**At Angelic Shadow123: I like how your username sounds mysterious, but don't worry I will say this I'm with NaLu all the way just deal with the NaLi moments :)**

_He called her beautiful…he never told me that or-No Lucy focused Natsu is in love. He's in love_ thought Lucy sadly as she felt her emotion rise.

* * *

><p>Natsu keep glancing at Lisanna and thought of introducing himself, but grew shy which surprised him. <em>Why do I feel this way and why does my heart clench at Luke and her talking together<em>? _Is this what jealousy feels like thought_ Natsu as he kept wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. Lucy was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check, but felt stream burst out of her head like a train causing everyone to stare at her. Lucy gulped and excused herself from class, heading for the nurse's office only to stop at the stairs to cool down.

"I didn't actually think he would fall in love so easily especially with Lisanna. This day can't get any worse could it," mumbled Lucy miserably as she felt herself calm down. After a few moments of taking a breather, Layla appeared down the stairs and was surprised to find Lucy there.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" asked Layla worriedly as Lucy looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"I think so," spoke Lucy sadly to where Layla could tell her little non-sister but considered her as her real sister was about to shed tears. She sat next to her and pulled her into a sisterly hug. Lucy cried softly not wanting to show her weak side to her favorite strong sibling. They held onto each other for what seemed to be like hours only to pull away when the clock rung for Lunch. Lucy thanked Layla and excused herself to class, leaving her with some doubts.

"Natsu, you idiot. What did you do to Lucy," muttered Layla angrily as she set off to her class. Lucy arrived in class to see Natsu still gawking at Lisanna in awe. She sighed sadly and walked up to him, gaining some of his attention towards her.

"Hey Luce, are you feeling any better?" worried Natsu as he glanced at her figure. Lucy looked up and flashed him a small smile.

"Yeah, but it was really nothing. I'm guessing you like Lis-mphf," Lucy was muffled by Natsu's hand that clasped his hand over her mouth. He led her away from the classroom and into an empty hallway.

"I think I like Lisanna, but I don't know how I can ask her out! I mean isn't it against the rules or something," voiced Natsu his concerns as Lucy switched her own feelings with her duty mode. She opened the rule book of the gods and found that any being was free to fall in love and go out despite differences.

"It said you're free to go out with whoever you want," answered Lucy with fake cheerfulness as Natsu cheered at the information.

"I think I can do this without the old man's help or anyone of my family members. I'm going to make Lisanna my girlfriend," smiled Natsu happily while Lucy smiled weakly and clenched the fabric on her shirt. Natsu ran toward the classroom and walked straight to Lisanna, but was beginning to feel shy due to her gaze.

"Hi I'm N-n-natsu Dragneel, n-nice to m-meet you," greeted Natsu as his cheeks bean turning red.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Lisanna Strauss nice to meet you," smiled Lisanna kindly as Natsu felt as if he had an arrow shot through his heart.

"I was wondering if you like to go out or something after school to see the town and all since you are new," continued Natsu as Lisanna face fell a little.

"Sorry I can't, because I'm still finishing unpacking. Maybe another time Natsu," apologized Lisanna as Natsu felt his heart crack at that apology. He nodded and regarded as its fine, but deep down he believed Lisanna rejected him. After talking to her some more, Natsu went back to his seat and created a gloomy atmosphere to where Lucy was beginning to believe he was going insane. Once the bell rang for school to end, the two walked home in silent as Lucy kept thinking Natsu was thinking too hard about the situation. As they reached their home, they opened the door again, only to be blushing out of control of what Grandine was wearing.

"Mama, put some clothes on please," cried Lucy as she looked for something to cover up her foster mother's nude apron. Natsu was adverting eye contact with his mother since this was what he did not want to see at all. However, his father finally made his appearance only to be wearing a nude apron as well to his dismay.

"What is up with you guys cosplaying?!" yelled the two in unison as the parents flinched at their voices.

"We thought Natsu would enjoy seeing this. Please don't be mad Natsu," cried Grandine as she squished him in a hug. Natsu broke free and ran off to his room locking the door behind him. Igneel sweat-dropped as his wife began crying about Natsu not wanting his mother. He turned to Lucy with questioning eyes to which she froze in place. _ Does he know about Natsu's crush or my crush on him? _Worried Lucy as Igneel spoke.

"Lucy did anything happened to cause Natsu and your heart beat to rise?" asked Igneel curiously as Lucy excused herself saying it was just P.E. and all while dashing into her room in a hasty retreat. Grandine and Igneel looked at each other and shrugged since they couldn't explain those two strange behavior. The next past days were practically the worse for Natsu since his family figured out about his crushed on Lisanna. It all started when Lisanna asked him the two days after to see her behind the gym which made Lucy and Natsu wonder what could she possibly want behind the gym. Once Natsu headed to see her, Lisanna was blushing like a tomato and threw herself at Natsu. She confessed she likes him and began stripping her shirt off to which Natsu blushed himself. He tried stopping her and found out this only happened because of his father shenanigans which his father was scolded at and undid the spell. Once Lisanna gathered her bearings, she blushed embarrassingly and slapped Natsu calling him a pervert. Leaving him there frozen, until Lucy came and told him it was time to go home. The minute they entered his mother was furious at him for liking a girl and his father for putting her poor boy on such an evil and vile girl named Lesa to her opinion. Layla was no help at all in this situation but she still shipped her brother's endless and hopeless love for Lisanna. Wendy didn't like the idea of her brother liking another girl, because she always thought Natsu and Lucy would end up together. Lucy would sometimes fake a smile or interest making the family even more confused on what could possibly be on her mind. Today Lucy decided to ignore her feelings for Natsu and help him on his first time love. Layla took notice and decided may be she could do something to help her idiotic brother notice his true feelings for Lucy. Natsu on the other hand was still depressed due to Lisanna's nervousness around him and paid no attention to anything expect Lucy and his family's antics.

"Natsu, Lucy, I have something that you'll both enjoy," spoke Layla cheerfully as Natsu glanced up at his sister in the living room. Lucy looked up as well surprised at Layla's cheerfulness which was never really an everyday thing.

"What do you want sis?" asked Natsu suspiciously.

"Oh don't be like that Natsu. I just want to give my favorable siblings a chance to go to this awesome new water park, beside I have four tickets for you two to bring dates," explained Layla with a smirk causing the two to think on who to bring.

"Then Lisanna and I can get closer to each other! Layla have I told you that I love you and that you are a genius," pumped up Natsu happily as he hugged his sibling in an embrace. Lucy was ecstatic to go, but sadden when Natsu wanted to bring Lisanna as his date. _Jeez didn't I already tell myself to let go of my feelings for him. So put up a happy face Lucy_ thought Lucy as Layla could see right through her faze.

"Yes I already knew that, but who are you going to bring Lucy?" stated Layla interestedly as Natsu blinked and turned at Lucy.

"I guess may be Luke so I can get him off my back for going out with him," smiled Lucy small as Natsu face twitched with irritation but ignored it as something with his senses.

"But how am I going to get Lisanna to come. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me ever since the gym incident," damped Natsu sadly as Layla scoffed softly.

"I'll find a way to get her to come, so leave it to me," stated Lucy determinedly as Layla stared at her if she were insane and Natsu smiled happily as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thanks Luce, you're the best friend I could ever ask for," grinned Natsu as Lucy's face began to heat up. On Saturday near Akane water park resort, Natsu was dressed casually in a red t-shirt , black shorts with flip-flops, and a cap that said dragon on it. Luke wore blue shirt with white shorts and flip-flops as well. Those two were waiting for Lucy and Lisanna to show up and decided to discussed about what rides to go on.

"So Natsu are you really determine to make Lisanna your girlfriend?" asked Luke absentmindedly as Natsu blushed but nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" wondered Natsu as Luke kicked a stone and glanced at him directly.

"Well, Lucy is very popular among the guys despite her fiery attitude, but her other assets make up for that," answered Luke casually as Natsu looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" confused Natsu as Luke took a breath and spoke once more.

"I mean that the minute you date Lisanna you won't regret feeling any jealously toward the guys that try and gain Lucy attention for themselves," explained Luke warily as Natsu grunted.

"No we are just childhood friends alright so that's that," spoke Natsu stubbornly as Luke nodded in response.

"Hey guys! We're here and it's great to see you Luke," called Lucy happily as she ran and grabbed Luke's arm to Natsu's dismay.

"L-l-lucy it's always a pleasure to see your lovely face as always," stuttered Luke shyly at this new-found attention from Lucy.

"H-hi Natsu and Luke, it's nice to see you," spoke Lisanna shyly as Natsu glanced at her to see her in a lovely red sundress that hung correctly on her curves. Natsu blushed and greeted her back as well did Luke.

"Okay Luke let's go and ride on this rides," smiled Lucy sweetly as she held Luke's hand to which Luke felt the need for some smelling salts and Natsu was annoyed by the fact that they held hands. Then Natsu contacted Lucy through chibi telepathically and gained her attention.

"Lucy, what are you doing!" cried Natsu in chibi mode to where Lucy shook her head to the side.

"I'm making it easier for you to hold Lisanna's hand on this day, so focus on her not me," pointed Lucy as she sighed loudly.

"Like that's easy, just let go of Luke's hand already that just looks weird," angered Natsu at her carefree attitude.

"Natsu, focus on Lisanna since this is your first date with her. Besides Luke can focus on me instead of Lisanna, now quit complaining and go on and hold her hand," complained Lucy as she ended the telepathic talk. Natsu's face scrunched up in annoyance, but felt Lisanna's place her palm carefully on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Are you okay Natsu?" asked Lisanna worriedly as Natsu nodded and felt regret at making her worried. He heard Lucy talk with Luke about something happily and followed the two in tow. Natsu thought of holding Lisanna's hand, but left his hand go limp on the side. He stared at Lucy smiling and laughing happily at whatever Luke said. Once they separated, the boys headed towards the changing room and switched on their shorts to swimming trunks. While changing, Luke glanced at Natsu nervously and then spoke intensely.

"Natsu, is it alright to ask Lucy to be my girlfriend? Or at least confess to her," gazed Luke seriously into Natsu's eyes.

"What's up with your questions today? Luce and me are not an item; just childhood friends," complained Natsu but felt his stomach dropped at that question.

"Aright then, I'm planning on telling her afterwards or may be tomorrow at school," thought Luke while Natsu felt his heart crack at the thought. _ Jeez what is seriously wrong with me? I only think of Lucy as my best friend nothing more, besides Lisanna is the one I like right? pondered Natsu as his mind seemed to lead him elsewhere. _


	4. Jealousy? Natsu's decison!

**Welcome to my new another chapter of Dragon's Guardian Angel which include some OC characters from chapter 1 intro. Sorry for the late update busy with a school trip and all so I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. I made sure to make it long for you readers. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel. I don't own Kamisama Kazoku or Fairy Tail, just this story - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

**At Kohane-nyan: Thanks for noticing where this was from XD**

_Jeez what is seriously wrong with me? I only think of Lucy as my best friend nothing more, besides Lisanna is the one I like right? pondered Natsu as his mind seemed to lead him elsewhere._

* * *

><p>"Natsu, are you doing okay? You look out of it," concerned Luke as Natsu looked as if he saw a ghost. But the truth was Natsu kept hearing the words "confess" and "soon" in his mind. He gave a smile and it was enough for Luke to know his friend was fine. <em>I mean there's no way Lucy would accept his confession since she always declines going out with him<em> pondered Natsu happily at the times Lucy would reject all confessions from guys. He was about to tell Luke when the two girls had finally arrived as Lucy called out to them. Luke and Natsu gazed over her swimsuit as it was a white two-piece with little wings on the back. Luke was astonished by Lucy's outfit where Natsu was angry about her showing off her wings.

"Wow, Lucy you look like an angel from heaven. That suits you perfectly," commented Luke with a blush as Lucy thanked him. Natsu contacted her once again in chibi telepathic mode.

_"Oi Luce what the hell are you trying to get discovered!" yelled Natsu._

_"No I'm not reckless Natsu. I just thought it would suit my outfit" replied Lucy coolly._

_"Really it looks more like you're trying to get attention from Luke" annoyed Natsu as Lucy grew irritated._

_"Jeez Natsu what the heck! I already told you that I was going to distracted him from getting close to Lisanna. So man up and do your end of the mission" argued Lucy as Natsu face was surprised._

_"Wait! Lucy, I didn't-" Natsu was cut off connection and sighed in exasperation._

Natsu saw Lucy pull Lisanna out as she wore a two-piece blue and white swimsuit that suit her figure. He was glancing at her for a minute before taking note of Lucy grabbing onto Luke's arm once again.

"Natsu, are you okay? You seem out of it?" worried Lisanna as Natsu shook his head to the side and smiled.

"Nah, just had some doubts, but I'm all good. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Should we go?"  
>grinned Natsu as Lisanna nodded. Once they saw the whole water park, Natsu's eyes once again caught Lucy splashing water at Luke happily. This made him feel even more uncomfortable than last time. He felt water splashing him and caught Lisanna giggling. The whole time in the water was fun until a beach ball smacked him in the face. He heard someone running in the water and stopped near him.<p>

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face, are you okay?" asked a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I didn't feel a thing," Natsu grinned kindly.

"That's a relief. I just feel really bad for hitting you Natsu," smiled the girl relieved. Lisanna and Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Natsu asked confused.

"Oh come on, You're **the** Natsu Dragnnel..anyone girl would be drooling over you especially your toned muscle," explained the girl as she blushed lightly. Natsu felt his cheeks flushed and turned to see Lisanna not amused by this. Lisanna looked as if she were trying to make this girl burn in flames at her unreasonable comments. Natsu just felt the intensity level rised as the girl and Lisanna met eye to eye.

"You should know that it's rude to just comment someone like that," Lisanna spoke coldly which Natsu froze in place.

"I was letting Natsu know how much f a hottie he is. Though I rather he be with that Blondie than you blue eyes," snared the girl as Lisanna flashed her a glare.

"Um... Lisanna how about we get back to Lucy and Luke now? So bye," rushed Natsu as he grabbed her hand and left the girl standing there. Oblivious to the two spectators on the shore who had long black hair on one and the other with long blue hair as well.

"Man...stupid Natsu that was supposed to show us how will that girl would fight over for him," sighed Layla as Wendy frowned.

"I still think he should have gone with Lucy instead. I don't trust that Lisanna girl, besides it's weird how she almost looks like Mira but with short hair," examined Wendy carefully.

"I know what you mean especially how Mira and Elfman have been acting lately..." thought Layla as she recalled the memory of Mira and Elfman's reaction to Lisanna's name.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey Elfman is that Lisanna girl your cousin? She seems to have the last name as Mira and you..." called someone from within the guild.  
><em>

_"Yeah she has blue eyes like Mira and matching hair colors with you guys," stated another member as Mira paled a little bit._

_"N-no we don't know anything about her except that she's in Natsu and Lucy's classes," smiled Mira weakly which seemed suspicious to Layla and Erza._

_"Mira let's head home already," ordered Elfman quickly as Mira nodded. Layla and Erza decided to walk them to the front of the school. While walking they noticed Mira was forcing her smiles, which made them feel uneased._

_"Hey Lisanna, are you related to Mira?" asked a bystander as this caught all their attention._

_"Who is that? I don't know a Mira or Elfman. It just Mama and me," answered Lisanna as the students back off from asking anymore questions. Mira look hurt as she finally saw the Lisanna everyone was talking about and quickly left with Elfman from the school. _

**The Resort(General POV):**

Layla was so caught in thought until Wendy shook her from her thoughts. She looked at her annoyed when she realized that Natsu was surrounded by a group of girls touching him. She turned to see her little sister grew angry and saw that the girls skirts were blown by her power. They left him confused as Wendy grunted happily. _Remember never to get on her bad side_ thought Layla nervously. Then she noticed something that brought amusement to her eyes. Lucy was trying to get Natsu to ride down the water slide with Lisanna and was about to demonstrate it with Luke. Wendy caught this and hopes that her big brother would realize his feelings for Lucy already. Meanwhile the two were having an another chibi telepathic argument once again.

_Lucy, what the hell are you thinking! yelled Natsu._

_Well Natsu I'm obviously trying to give you hints on how to ride down the slide with Lisanna stated Lucy matter-factually._

_But with Luke, can't you just not show me spoke Natsu annoyed._

_Natsu do you not want to be with Lisanna or what replied Lucy annoyed._

_I do but that is just wrong. You pressing yourself up to Luke remarked Natsu._

_So it's called sacrifice and I'm here to help you win your first love answered Lucy gently._

_No how about you and me then Luke and Lisanna suggested Natsu._

_Natsu...I don't understand you at all sighed Lucy._

_...I just don't think its right that you hold Luke in any position or let him near you. He could be a pervert argued Natsu._

_Luke is not a pervert! Luke and you have been friends since freshmen year and for you to suddenly say something like that is so hypocritical complained Lucy._

_I'm just stating what's in my mind and I'm making sure my guardian angel isn't frolicking around with some guys for attention answered Natsu coldly._

_Screw you Natsu! I'm done with this attitude. I'm riding with Luke and that's finally. Oh and I'm surprised you know what frolicking means snarled Lucy ferociously. _

_Hey! I actually learn things Lucy and you are not riding with Luke confirmed Natsu angrily._

_You aren't my dad or my brother so you have no power over me. Goodbye idiot Natsu yelled Lucy._

_Hey we aren't finished here! argued Natsu._

Lucy left and headed towards Luke ignoring Natsu's heated stare. Luke saw the atmosphere seemed to intensify as Lucy asked him to ride with her on the water slide. He agreed and felt a chill go down his spine as Lucy gripped his hand and tugged him to the waiting line. Lisanna saw this as well and asked Natsu what was wrong, but he disregarded as nothing. Leaving her to her thoughts as he watch Lucy and Luke grow near to the top of the line. Natsu sighed and kicked some sand until he noticed two figures hiding behind menus. Then he recognized the smell and grew infuriated with his sisters. He came near them and slammed his hand against the table gaining their attention.

"Hey Natsu," they called weakly as his glare silenced them.

"Why do you have to interfere with everything? Why can't you let things go my way for once,please that all I am asking," spoke Natsu coldly as his sisters flinched at his tone.

"If you think using Lucy as an example of how to get a girl's attention is helping then you are dead wrong. I don't want you to pair her up with Luke," warned Natsu to which surprised him when his sister glared back at him.

"We aren't making her do anything. She's doing this all on her own because she's trying to help you Natsu. Open your eyes, at least she is enjoying herself. Now go have fun with that so called first love you have a crush on and vent your anger on some else,"growled Layla angrily as Natsu was quiet and nodded. He left his sisters as he pondered about what his sister told him. _Is it because she's my guardian that she has to do this for me? Make things happen for me with my own power...Sorry Lucy_ thought Natsu apologetically. Lisanna spotted him and went up to let him know that Lucy and Luke have just entered the slide, They went over to see Luke and Lucy cming out and Natsu felt his stomach twist at the contact between Lucy and Luke. He sighed and went over to help her out of the pool. On the ride home, the two went straight to their rooms not bothering on apologizing first. Lucy landed face first on her bed and sighed at how angry and yet great her day was. The only thing stuck on her mind was Natsu's attitude towards Luke and her.

"...there's no way he could be jealous...he's just being an idiot," sighed Lucy once more and let herself sleep. Natsu just grabbed a pair of basket ball shorts and shoes, then headed toward the courts. He was by himself and felt relieved so he didn't have to explain his attitude towards his friends. He kept pushing his limits and tumbled to the floor hearing the ball roll away from him. He noticed that night was already coming and decided to head home slowly.

"...She's stubborn, but helpful. By why am I seeing this now? I've known her all my life and knew that there shouldn't be anything new about Lucy. Maybe being a god is affecting the choices of my life and Lucy's, now that I think about it...it's time I let father know of my desicion.." spoke Natsu firmly as he walked home with a determined face. Little did he know that a certain long black-haired man with red eyes shot him a disapproving look of what he was about to do.


	5. Something important to you

**Hey Everyone I'm kinda on hiatus as of now because of AP Exams and CST testing popping up. I know I promised to update but I have six stories to at least to complete. I also need to get my inspiration back so I can give you an even better chapter. I hate being busy but I got no choice just like other authors too. You know its not easy to update soon, but at least you guys are patient for the stories to be update sometime. I'm really sorry for not having a chapter ready for today, so please forgive me. I'm leaving a poll on my profile of the six stories for you to vote for two of your favorites to continue when I have time. While I continue the one of the two, I will hopefully get it done and start on the others. I hate leaving you guys like this, but what's done is done. Before I go, I want to thank all of you for your reviews, followings, and the support for me to complete these stories. I am deeply sorry for causing you trouble and hope you guys can forgive me. I love you all and keep smiling you all have lovely smiles. Feel free to message me if you like with anything and if you like to make a suggestion on a mistake in my story, go for it I really don't bite. I also have to fix some mistakes I noticed, but I will change it when I have time. Once again thank you for everything and wish me luck with stupid testing.**

**Love,**

**AnimeCorazon1997**


	6. Conflicting Hearts? Lucy's Tears!

**Welcome to my new another chapter of Dragon's Guardian Angel which include some OC characters from chapter 1 intro. Sorry for the late update busy with a lot of things and all so I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. I made sure to make it long for you readers. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel. I don't own Kamisama Kazoku or Fairy Tail, just this story - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

Little did he know that a certain long black-haired man with red eyes shot him a disapproving look of what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Everyone was attending their own things until Natsu came home and searched for his father. He looked to see if he was in his room, only to find Wendy in there.<p>

"Hey Wen, where's dad?" he asked as she thought for a minute.

"He went on important business in Heaven and won't be back until tomorrow. Why did you need him?" she asked as Natsu shook his head to the side and went to his room. He jumped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling with doubtful eyes as he felt the urge to just scream in frustration. There was a tap on his window and he looked out to see Gray standing on an ice pillar with a pissed face, beside him was Erza who gave Natsu a cold look. He sighed and looked outside his room in the hallway to see if anyone was there. Closing it and locking the door, he followed his friends outside to the park near his home. Leaning against the light post, he saw Erza being held back by Gajeel. Upon seeing his questioned look, Gray started to explain his appearance for being with them, not really explaining more like yelling.

"You stupid Flame Brain! Are you seriously thinking of giving up being a god!" yelled Gray as Natsu stared at him in shock.

"How did you know that?" asked Natsu as Gajeel spoke up.

"I heard you and saw your pathetic self at the basketball courts. I can't believe you Salamander thinking of just tossing away everything that was given to you," grunted Gajeel as Natsu sent a glare toward him.

"That's the problem! I don't want anyone essing up with me asking Lisanna out, so why not be human instead," he complained as Erza came up and grabbed him by the collar.

"So by leaving us, your family, and Lucy, you think that everything will be okay? That is just the most stupidest idea you have ever had," She scowled as Natsu who looked away from her eyes.

"What's the deal anyway? It's not like I won't have powers, but we all can still be friends," answered Natsu honestly as he felt Erza release him.

"You don't get it. There won't be a Fairy Tail and we won't exist with you. You will just be a simple human that's all," grimaced Gajeel as Natsu eyes widen with shock.

"There has to be a Fairy Tail! It can't disappear just like that," thought Natsu as the three looked down sadly.

"Natsu, Master may have started Fairy Tail, you're father create it allowing us to meet one another and never be alone. If he disappears then everything he created to make you happy will go away as well," explained Erza solemnly as Natsu stood there froze with this new information.

"Not just that we have to deal with you being stupid and all, but we have dragon hunters coming to town soon," growled Gajeel as Natsu and Erza looked up questioning.

"There this organzation that hunt down guardian dragon angels for a living," spoke Gray angrily as Gajeel nodded.

"How come you know this Gray?" asked Erza as Gray turned to them with sadden eyes.

"Ur was a guardian dragon angel and was killed for protecting me from the dragon hunters. I'm not a dragon god, but they still assigned guardians to anyone from Heaven. I regretted ever letting her die like that," clenched Gray as his hands turned into fists.

"Wait then Levy and Lucy are in danger," stated Natsu scared at the thought of losing his best friend.

"Yeah, but I'm sending Levy to Heaven for the next couple of days. Just in case the dragon hunters have already entered this town," informed Gajeel as Erza nodded at his plan.

"If I sent Lucy to Heaven she'll get suspicious and question why she's going up there. Knowing her stubborn attitude, she'll refuse to leave without a reason. I don't know what to do since we aren't talking," Natsu scratched his head in frustration as Erza turned an angered look at him.

"Why exactly are you guys not talking,hm...? Something you want to explain, Natsu," eyed Erza as Natsu froze in fear a little and slowly walked back. Only to feel Gray place his hand on his arm and stop him from leaving.

"So Flame Brain, what did you do do this time?" sighed Gray as he knew Natsu probably said or did something stupid again.

"Nothing really, we just had an argument about her being too close to Luke," Natsu explained quickly as Erza raised a brow at his quick explanation.

"Full story now or else I'll get Layla and tell her about what you did to her" But Natsu already cut her off when he quickly spoke.

"Alright fine, but I didn't do anything to let you all know." He sighed as his friends took a seat on the bench and Gajeel leaned against an oak tree, looking up with questionable eyes.

"Lucy and me recieved tickets to go to the new water Akane Land something like that and invited two other people with us. For me of course it was Lisanna and for Lucy she invited Luke," paused Natsu as he growled at saying his name which didn't go past the surprise look on his friends fast.

So he continued "During the whole time we were there Lucy was clinging onto Luke which was very annoying. She even told me that it was just for me to get closer with Lisanna. I was just didn't understand why she was doing something in the first place. I took my anger out on my siblings who were hiding from us which Lucy didn't know about. By then Layla told me that its Lucy's duty to make sure my life is easy...am I really being selfish here?"

Natsu looks up to his friends with confused look to where they all just sighed and shake their heads to the side. Erza placed her hand on Natsu's arm and gave him a gentle smile.

"It's not that you are being selfish Natsu. It's just that Lucy already decided to aide you in this world whether its just fulfilling her duties or being your best friend who always lends a happy hand. if you were misusing her, then you would have faced Layla's and my wrath," answered Erza sweetly until the end of her last sentence.

"And if you're so worried about Lucy getting a boyfriend who's human, then how about I ask her out instead," smirked Gray as Natsu growled at his response.

"Jealous are we?" tease Gajeel as Natsu gives him a puzzled face and then turns his head stubbornly.

"Hm...I think you be a perfect choice for her Gray, but what about Juvia?" wondered Erza as Gray shivered a little at that.

"Can we talk about this another day? My mom is probably trying to break down my door as we speak," sighs Natsu as everyone sweat-drops at how Natsu's mother is.

"Alright, oh and don't forget idiot. I'll be starting first thing in the morning to win Lucy's heart. See ya," waved Gray as he headed home while Natsu glared at his frenemy statement.

"I can't wait to see tomorrow, Gihihihi," remarks Gajeel as he walks back home as well. Natsu turns to complain to him only to notice he has left as well.

"Well then see you tomorrow Natsu. Don't upset Lucy anymore," spoke Erza affirmatively as Natsu gulps and nods quickly to please her.

He watches his red head friend go home and thinks about the discussion just now. He doesn't know whether or not to be surprised that a new enemy has appear or that his feelings for Lucy might be something else. _What the...feelings for Lucy? Pfft like that ever happen_ amused Natsu as he continued on his way home. Once he arrives in the back of his house, he jumps the tree and jumps inside his room only to see a figure waiting for him in the dark.

"So where did you go?" questioned the female voice as Natsu scratched his head from being caught. He claps his hands for the light to turn on to see Lucy sitting on his bed. Natsu eyes her in surprise and recalls what Gajeel and Gray told him about the dragon hunters. Lucy on the other hand, clasped her hands together and looks at her hands tighten in fear.

"Sigh...you don't have to tell me. I'll just go now," Lucy stands up and heads for the door only to be stop by Natsu. Natsu grabs her wrist from leaving and turns her to sit on his bed. He stays quiet for a little longer which surprises both of them.

"Um...,: Natsu doesn't know what to say next as he fumbles over what he wants to tell Lucy.

"Lisanna is leaving school the day after tomorrow. That's all I wanted to tell you," sighs Lucy as she gets up once more only to feel Natsu tug on her shirt.

"I didn't know that. Do you think you can help me with buying her a goodbye gift?" Natsu stares at her nervously while she thinks about it.

"Alright but I'm still not forgiving you yet," smiles Lucy as Natsu feels his own smile appear on his face. Natsu watches his blonde friend leave his room and falls back onto his bed. He thinks about Lucy's smile and sighs in delight that she has yet to forgive him even though he believes she was at fault too.

**The Next Day...**

Lucy stretches and thinks about what she is going to do today. She thinks of what needs to be down since her list of things are consisting of hanging out with her friends, shopping for groceries, and...looking for a gift for Natsu's crush. _Why do I feel a pang in my heart wash over me when I think of Lisanna as Natsu's crush_ Lucy thought and understood where her feelings lie for the idiot Dragon God. Even if she were to reach out and confess to Natsu, he would either reject her or actually wave it off as a friendly I love you.

"Great even thinking about it leaves me in a bad mood," she mutters as she looks around her room and finds her journal. She plops herself in her chair and begins writing her entry for this morning.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm going with Natsu to buy a gift for the girl he likes...I feel happy that he is in love, but my own feelings betray how I really feel. I mean it is my duty to protect him even if its putting my life on the line for him. I guess it is because I love him that I don't really care about dying. Well I got go make breakfast see you soon -Lucy_

Lucy hurries downstairs as she gets ready to prepare breakfast, but unknown to her a figure lie in the shadows and lightly picks up her book. He opens to the current entry and smiles at how willingly she was to die already for that pathetic fire boy. He places it back in its spot and sniffs the scent of vanilla. The sun casts over his blonde hair as he jumps out the window to meet up with a short white haired girl and blue eyes.

"Well is she it?" The girl asks as the figure smiles and looks through the window to see his lovely target move up and about.

"Yeah she is Lisanna and soon she will be mine. Oh do me a favor and get more info on her for me?" smiles the figure as he walks in the alley with his hands in his pockets.

"Sure Sting," Lisanna nods and heads off the opposite direction with plans on her own mind. Meanwhile Natsu slowly rose from bed and his nose twitched from a familiar scent which alarms him as he bolts to Lucy's room. He slams the door and looks for the bubbly blonde only to see no one there. He walks in trying to see if she was in her bathroom only to hear a voice from behind.

"Natsu, what's wro-" Lucy's question was cut off by Natsu tight embrace and could feel him shivering. She hugged him back tightly as well and wondered what put him in such a mood. After a while the two let go, but Natsu gripped her wrist hard.

"Lucy be careful when you are alone. Always be near me or anyone of our friends okay," Natsu stated fiercely as Lucy felt her cheeks warm up.

"S-sure thing Natsu, I'm going to make breakfast. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm perfectly fine," Lucy smiles warmly as Natsu softens a little and watches her leave. He glances at her journal and decides to leave it be. _I just hope he doesn't come anywhere near her or else he'll have to go through me_ thought Natsu protectively as he thought of how soft Lucy's wrist was. Then Lucy called for breakfast and Natsu hurrried to recieve his meal.

**During noon...**

"So where exactly are we going?" Lucy asked Natsu who simply smiles and winks at her. Lucy groans as she thought of ways of getting to know where they were going. While walking through the busy streets, Lucy's eye caught something and she head for the stand. Natsu seeing his partner disappear caught her looking at something and walked up behind her.

"Luce you need to tell me where you are going next time. What are you looking at?" Natsu wonders as Lucy looks at him with a gleam in her eye. Ten minutes after arguing, Natsu handed the change to the man with a sigh that escaped his lips. Lucy on the other hand was smiling and happy while lightly touching her lovely bracelet.

"Thanks for buying me this Natsu I love it. I love how all 12 zodiacs are shown on this bracelets and it makes me think of...Never mind. So what do you think of giving Lisanna?" Lucy changes the subject as Natsu shrugs for his lack of answer.

"I don't know and why does it have to be anything in specific? Can't I just buy her some jewelry and it call it even or get her I don't know...See Lucy this is why I need your help," Natsu sighs and places his arms behind his head.

"Man you are no fun and have bad taste at looking for something for the girl you like," Lucy frowns but shakes it off as they continue through the shops. Upon reaching their fifth stop, Lisanna appeared leaving Natsu in a panic attack as he grip Lucy tightly on her arm.

"Natsu...calm down she doesn't bite," Lucy sweat-drops as he calms himself but stiffens when they hear their names being called. Lisanna came into thier path and smiled at the two which Lucy smiled back kindly.

"What are you two doing here? Oh Lucy your bracelet is so cute," Lisanna wonders as she sees Lucy's new bracelet. She lightly touches as Lucy smiled at the compliment of her favorite bracelet. Natsu watches closely as the wheels finally turn in his head while the two talk.

"Hey Lisanna, I'm going to get ingredients in the next store. Could you stay with Natsu so he can stop being bored?" Lucy looks at the said boy who was deep in thought. Lisanna notices him as well and nods at Lucy.

"Sure, take your time. Natsu let's look at the animals at the pet shop," Lisanna smiles shyly at him as he looks up to be stun by her smile.

"Okay we'll be back Lucy," Natsu slowly says as he walks with Lisanna to the pet shop. Lucy lips purse in a sad smile as she watches how perfect the two were together and decides to head to the store to get what she needed.

**With the two...**

"Hey Natsu don't you think these two are cute," Lisanna smiles at him as she holds two puppies in her arms.

"Nope I'm not really a dog person, but I think this guy is perfect for me," Natsu beamed at the feline in his arms who meows happily.

"Did you dip him in paint?" Lisanna sweat-drops as she noticed the cat's hair color.

"No but I think he looks awesome. Besides he stands out of all the cats," Natsu grins as Lisanna blushes and laughs a little at him.

"You two are so cute," She pipes as Natsu felt himself blush and scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Oh look at the time, I better get going. Bye Natsu, cute cat. Oh tell Lucy I said bye as well," Lisanna waved as Natsu copied her actions. He looks at the cat and decides to buy him as the shop owner stares at him in disbelief. After leaving the pet shop, Natsu hums happily to himself as the cat swings its head to the side. Lucy catches Natsu coming and notices a blue cat with him, not only that but he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Where's Lisanna and who's this little guy?" Lucy asks as she pets the cat who meows softly at her.

"This is Happy and Lisanna left to go home. Oh yeah Lucy I know what to get Lisanna now, so wait for me," Natsu quickly hurries to the store they once stop at as Lucy gives the cat a questioning look. A few minutes later Natsu comes out panting due to how close the time was for all the shops to close for the night.

"So what did you get her?" Lucy wonders what Natsu planned to give Lisanna tomorrow. She watches him grin happily and pulls out the exact same bracelet like hers only this had Lisanna name engraved into it. Hers didn't have that since Natsu complain about their precious time being wasted. Her heart wrenches painfully as she fights the urge to cry out in sadness as Natsu looks at the bracelet with a mind full of ease.

"I saw how much she liked your bracelet and decide to get her one like it. Man now that I feel accomplish, let's head home. Happy, Lucy," Natsu sighs in relief and calls them to start walking. Lucy stares at his back as she begins to notice how distant they have become for him to not call her by her nickname. This morning and last night she thought things had changed, but instead things began to become worse. After they got back home, Lucy head straight for her room, alerting the female household of her behavior looked to see a happy Natsu with his own cat. Later as the night grew, everyone came to eat and notice that the food was prepare and there was no Lucy. Natsu didn't notice anything at all as he was busy chowing down his usual meal. Layla and Wendy shared a look, but decided to leave it since their brother was being stupid.

"I should go out for a walk to get things out of my head," Lucy mutters as she puts on her jacket and grabs her phone. Opening her door, she catches Grandine heading toward her room who looks at Lucy in surprise.

"Lucy are you going out this late?" Grandine asked in worry since she hasn't made appearance after arriving home from their errands.

"Yes, just for a walk but don't worry I have my phone with me," Lucy confirms her safety to Grandine who still doesn't like it, but agrees for her to go. After putting on her shoes, she checks to see if she has everything and heads outside to feel the cold air on her face. As her walk progresses, she enjoys seeing the stars shine brightly and the moon being full on this night.

"Wow this moon looks so beautiful" Lucy smiles pleasantly as she gazes at the moonlight that illuminates everything around her.

"Yeah but it looks even more beautiful when you are smiling within it," a voice compliments as Lucy blush a little and looks for the source of the voice.

'If you are looking for me, then I'm right beside you. Hi my name is Sting Eucliffe, nice to finally meet you Miss Lucy Heartfilla," Sting introduces himself politely as Lucy steps back to how close they were near each other.

"How do you know my name?" Lucy looks at him suspiciously as smiles at her alertness of him.

"Relax we attend the same school except I'm in the Sabertooth Guild. You really are a hot, feisty, intelligent girl," Sting winks as Lucy felt her face flush.

"Oh and why are you talking to me then? Aren't we enemies wait your Natsu's cousin!" Lucy realized as Sting nodded but chuckles at her displayed reactions.

"Yeah we use to hangout when we were little, but I guess things happened. So how have you been doing?" Sting looks away sadly but looks at Lucy happily. Lucy forces a fake smile and looks down at the ground.

"I'm just taking the a walk to clear my thoughts," Lucy meets his concern gaze as she is suddenly embraced by him.

"You know you shouldn't be hiding how sad you are. If you feel like crying then just let it all out," Sting spoke softly as he strokes Lucy's back. Lucy couldn't hold her tears anymore and cried onto Sting who kept soothing her painful heart. Meanwhile a certain dragon-slayer is looking for his best friend after his mother told him she went out for a walk. _Damn it didn't I tell her not to go off anywhere_ Natsu cursed at himself as he continues to follow her scent.

"There, there Lucy...I can't say everything is going to be okay, but I know you are fine now," Sting pulls her out to wipe the tears from her eyes. She smiles at him thankfully as he returns the smiles back.

"Sting thank you for being there for me. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were at my school or that we use to be childhood friends. I'm glad I took this walk," Lucy smiles warmly as Sting blushed scratched his head The two stand up and Sting began to walk her home until he notice a leaf tucked within her hair.

"Oh Lucy there a leaf stuck in your hair. I'll get it out," Sting roams his fingers to find the leaf and finally grabs it. He pulls it out to show Lucy, but is suddenly punched in the face and sent flying against a brick wall. Lucy stares in shock when she sees Natsu glaring at Sting and begins to hit him again. Lucy stands in front of a kneeling Sting and blocks Natsu from attacking.

"Lucy, get out of the way now," Natsu growls as Lucy stood in her place, flinching from the growl Natsu did.

"He didn't do anything to me, so stop hurting him. All he did was just stay by my side and pull a leaf out of my hair," Lucy stated fiercely as Natsu met her gaze.

"Didn't I tell you to have someone or me be by your side this whole time," Natsu snapped due to his lack of control on his anger. Lucy frown upon hearing this and gave him a glare.

"Don't order me around like I'm some pet. Beside I'm your guardian angel, I can protect myself from any harm. I don't need you," Lucy thoughts came out of her mouth, shocking herself and Natsu in the process. Natsu bit his lip and came up to grab her arm roughly while sending a glare towards Sting. Lucy kept fighting from his restrain put each time she can feel the heat of his hand sting her.

"Natsu let go of me! Let go already," Lucy pulled her arm away but failed as he didn't phased on bit. Once they finally arrived in her room, he activated a spell to keep the room soundproof from waking up his family.

"Why did you see him? Is he making you say these things Lucy?" Natsu gripped both of Lucy's arm as she bit her lip from crying due to the heat in his hands.

"No! He didn't he just happened to see me and we started talking. Let go Natsu," Lucy struggled but was slammed against the wall. She look up to see an emotion in Natsu's eyes before that flashed and went away.

"Please tell me you are lying so I can go beat the living hell out of him," Natsu stares deeply into her eyes to see tears forming at the ends. He is startled and realized how hard he is gripping her arms. Letting her go quickly, Natsu noticed the burn marks of his hands go through her jacket and shirt onto her arms. He winces and heads for the bathroom to bring some ointment. He was about to apply some on her, when she slapped him hard.

"Get the hell away from me! I hate you," Lucy cried as she hides in the corner of her room. Natsu stares at her and tries to get closer only to see her flinch in that position. This pained him deeply for he didn't think his anger would get out of hand. He gets up to leave and stops to say something but the look in her eyes quickly lets him know noting can change for the two.

**Outside of their home...**

"That's going to leave a mark. Oh well, but now those two are quarreling," Lisanna states as she watches Sting touch his wound gently and winces at the pain.

"You know what they say the best course of action is attacking the heart. I would say the mind but Lucy is too smart to get around by. Once the conflict continues to grow she will be mine," Sting smirks evilly as he can't wait for the blonde beauty to finally become his guardian angel.


	7. Conflict Rises! The Enemy Appears!

**Welcome back to another new chapter which include some OC characters from chapter 1 intro. I really enjoyed the two reviews and made this chapter long for you :ChibikiLove, luckylucy77 Im glad you guys enjoyed the first story and love this story :) I plan to at least update Sunday or Monday so please be patient.**

**So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel. I don't own Kamisama Kazoku or Fairy Tail, just this story - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

"You know what they say the best course of action is attacking the heart. I would say the mind but Lucy is too smart to get around by. Once the conflict continues to grow she will be mine," Sting smirks evilly as he can't wait for the blonde beauty to finally become his guardian angel.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lucy hurried out of bed and chose to wear a long-sleeved blouse despite the nice weather today. She made sure to make breakfast eat her share and left to school after saying "Good morning" to Grandine who had just woken up. See the girl leave ahead and not wait for Natsu shocked the goddess, but she waved it off that she probably had school activities to do. The other members of the Dragneel family awoken except our fire dragon-slayer who was laying on his bed, staring at the wall with dead eyes. He heard her quickly wake up this morning and left without him which he couldn't be upset about. He had hurt the closest person to him and now she hates him which still pains his heart. Hearing his mother call for him, he slowly gets up and sighs at how the day is going to be like especially when Layla and Erza hear about this.<p>

"Natsu, don't be sad. I'll give you this fish," a voice spoke in encouragement as Natsu looked around for the source of the voice. He spots the cat from yesterday standing on two legs and carrying a fish in his paws. He rubs his eyes to see if this was still a dream, then actually sees the cat looking at him in confusion.

"Ah Happy how are you able to talk, move, and walk?" Natsu gives him a confused look as Happy finally realized why his partner was surprise.

"Didn't you know that I'm one of your fellow partner that can help you get out of situations. I'm able to fly you around to your destination, beside Wendy and Gajeel have a cat of their own as well," Happy explains as Natsu eyes widen in surprise. _Gajeel with a cat? I don't see it_ Natsu rubs his head as he considers a cute happy cat like Happy to be Gajeel's partner.

"Natsu hurry up before I drag you to school," yelled Layla as Natsu quickly changed and head downstairs to consume all his food. Grabbing his stuff, he said goodbye to his family and ran to school, not even aware of him actually being earlier. Wendy gives her brother a pitied look as she turns to her older sister who was biting her bread.

"Layla that wasn't nice to make him run off like that," Wendy pouts at her sister as she waves her off.

"Don't worry he'll thank me later and he deserves to fix the distance between Lucy and himself. He can be smart, but when it comes to her he just acts like an idiot," Layla sighs as Wendy nods in agreement about her brother being an idiot at times.

"I can't believe he forgot me," Happy sulks in the corner as Wendy tries to reassure him that he didn't notice.

"Come Wens, Carla, Happy let's go to school," Layla grabs her things as she awaits for the others to grab their stuff.

**With Lucy...**

Lucy made it to school real early and started to set her things up for class. She sighs at how slow time is going as she rearranges her books for the fifth time. Glancing out the window, she recalls the event with last night, and clenches her fist on how she will face Natsu. She doesn't understand what is wrong with him anymore, but the thing is she feels as if there is a side to which Natsu switches on. One moment he is all cute, shy, and friendly towards her and then the next he is angry, grumpy, and commanding. This just frustrates her so much she just wants to let out all her tears until she can't cry anymore. Why does this stupid dragon boy have to affect her like this? Oh that's right she is the one who fell in love with him. Lucy feels her tears fall gently as she wished she never realized her feelings for the idiot. Rubbing her eyes, she hears the door open to reveal Levy who was dressed in a cute blue sundress adorn with little red glasses everywhere. Levy looks around the room to see her best friend at her usual desk and approaches her.

"Lu, I won't be here for a couple of days because Gajeel's dad needs help with the library in Heaven. Sorry that we...Were you crying?" Levy approaches the girl with an apologetic look and notices her friend's teary eyes.

"Ah no...I was just thinking about something stupid," Lucy chuckles dryly as Levy raises her eye in suspicion while taking the seat in front of her.

"You don't cry for something stupid unless you are going crazy. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Levy watches as her best friend stiffens a bit, but then relaxes herself.

"I...I was crying about my mom since I bet she never loved me or the father I never met. It's hard to see such a lovely family being care for by two individuals," Lucy lies, but knows this is something that has been stuck in her head ever since she was young. Levy sends her a sympathetic look and grabs her hand gently to reassure her she is here for her.

"Don't say that, besides we were assigned to our dragon idiots since birth. I wonder about my parents sometimes, but Gajeel's father and mother keep me company and at ease. We should be lucky that we have two families," Levy smiles gently at Lucy who smiles back at Levy for her kind words.

"Alright I better go. Oh and make sure Gajeel does what he needs to do while I'm gone. Don't bring yourself down or I'll tell Erza and Layla. Before I forget, don't let Gajeel get in a fight with his cousin Rouge those two never stop trying to go at each others throats for some weird reason," Levy stood up to leave and told Lucy what she could do for her during her absence. Lucy hugs her dear friend and watches as she runs out to find Gramps about where she will be going for the next couple of days. Lucy glanced at the clock and still couldn't believe there was still thirty minutes left before class started. Lucy stretches her limbs only to feel the sore pain from yesterday and making her hiss. Suddenly the doors are slammed open as Lucy jumps up in surprise.

"Sorry I'm late for...Ah where's everyone?" Natsu looks around only to see Lucy standing at him and staring at him in surprise. He looks up to see there is still time left before class starts and sighs in depression. He walks up to his seat and set his stuff while watching Lucy who was writing something down. Natsu had a feeling Layla did this on purpose, but chose to ignore it since he really need to talk to Lucy. He turns as he sees the morning sun brighten her features which made his heart beating. Her blond hair created a halo like ray that he could help but be mesmerize by her beauty. He shakes his head at his thoughts and wonders what could possibly be wrong with him now. He takes a deep breath and with new confidence turns to talk to Lucy about yesterday.

"Lucy, we need to talk," Natsu simply states as he smack himself for the statement that was usually used in movies. Lucy ignores him and continues on writing as Natsu began to feel irritated.

"Look I can understand why you hate me and I can't change what already happen, but I'm sorry. I lost my cool and didn't check how angry I was and you got hurt because of me. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll do anything to have you talk to me and be ourselves back then. Please Luce I...love you and I don't want us to fight anymore. I just can't stand you hating me and me feeling guilty for hurting you. You are my special person, my best friend, and I hope you can somewhat understand," Natsu flushes as he hides his eyes beneath his hair. After a few moments of silence, he looks down sadly knowing that his words did not get through her and nothing can help him now. Lucy notices her friend's behavior and pulls out her headphones from her ears.

"Did you say something?" Lucy asked as Natsu looks up to only notice she was listening to music this whole time. He bangs his head on his desk in sulkiness as Lucy stares at him weirdly. She stops him from continuing and placed her hand on his forehead which Natsu couldn't help but blush a little.

"Oh nothing seems to be overheating, but you should watch yourself. As the son of the Fire Dragon God, you should maintain a good health," Lucy retracts her hand back as Natsu stared at her in confusion.

"Luce why are you talking like that?" Natsu didn't like how she brought up his title as he watches her return to her seat.

"Please refrain from calling me "Luce", Son of Igneel. It's against the rules of Guardian Angels to have such a friendship with our client. Anyways do you need me to get you something or perhaps prepare you for your upcoming mid-terms?" Lucy states formally as Natsu gives her an annoyed look.

"Luce, seriously stop talking like you are some maid taking orders to prepare me. You know what my name is," Natsu glances at her seriously as Lucy bit her lip. Lucy stands up and looks directly at Natsu who doesn't look away.

"Sorry **Natsu**, but this is how a guardian angel is suppose to treat their clients. If you don't like it, the just order me to. Besides I am obliged to follow your absolute orders," Lucy said his name venomously as he winces at her voice.

"Why are you starting to be like those type of guardians? I like you the way you always are," Natsu stands up to met Lucy in the eye as she winces a little by his words.

"Isn't this what you been doing lately! Ordering me to stand by you or someone else when I can completely handle myself. What's next I'm not allowed to date a guy you don't like or approve of?" Lucy counters back at him as she lashes out at him for everything.

"Exactly wait no I take that back, but you just don't understand anything, Lucy," Natsu tries to explain but fails in doing so.

"I said this before and I am saying this again you are _**not my**** father** _nor _**my brother!**_ You have no absolute control in what I do or what happens to me, understand. I only defy myself and I don't need some pink-haired idiotic pyro dragon boy telling me what to do!" Lucy seethes as Natsu who now looks down as he flinches at every word she tells him. After Lucy calms down a bit, she watches Natsu nervously as he hasn't shown his face once.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when I told you so! Go and protect yourself because I am through with trying to look out for you. I don't need some blonde-haired annoying frustrating idiotic girl to let me know," Natsu looks up to growl at Lucy who stand her ground with unfaltering eyes. "Oh and for your information, you are not _**my sister**_ or _**my girlfriend**_to be telling me what I should do in a situation."

Natsu walked up to the slide door and opened it to see all his friends look at him sheepishly. He walks pass them and hears Lucy yell" I hate you so much Natsu!" He continues further not looking back as his tears betray him how he felt after their fight had immerse. Lucy hid herself in her arms as she cried loudly ignoring the sad looks of their friends gave her. She collects her things and runs to the roof where she can cry her heart out.

**With Natsu...**

Natsu returns before the end of first period and notice Lucy not here. All her things are gone and he can probably guess it was because of him. Throughout class he tried to stop looking at the door whenever it was open, but found it hard not to worry. Lucy has never missed class unless it was for a mission or she was sick. Free period had come and Natsu hurried to Fairy Tail to see if she was there this whole time. He opens his guild doors only to see familiar faces, but no sign of blonde hair anywhere. He sits on a bar stool and sighs at how bad his day has become.

"Natsu have you seen Lucy?" Miras asked in worry that something had happened to their lively friend. Natsu stood quiet which was new to Mira since he always know where she goes.

"I don't know and I don't care," Natsu looks away, but Mira knows that he does care. She sees Erza wave her over and excuses herself. Natsu knows he is about to be beaten soon in the next thirty minutes so drinks to his heart content. Mira walk over to see Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, and Wendy looking sad.

"Guys did something happened between Natsu and Lucy?" Mira sees their expressions as she now knows something did happened to her favorite people.

"Let's just say harsh words were both said and done," Cana looks at her drink before jugging it down.

"I never seen them fight like that before. I want things to go back to how they were," Wendy sighs sadly as she remembers Lucy's cries and Natsu who stormed off.

"I just don't understand where it went all wrong. Two days ago he said he'll apologize, but now things have taken a turn for the worse," Gray turns to see his frenemy drink down another soda.

"Bunny-Girl seemed pretty pissed and I'm guessing Salamander said something that stupid," Gajeel sighs at how complicated things had gotten since Levy left.

"I think we should go and asked him what happened," Erza stood up to go approach the depressed boy when someone else was there first. Well they didn't just walk up and talk to him, more like sent a flying kick to his face as he slammed against the wall hard.

"Ow...Erza that..." Natsu complained but his words die out as he saw a very angry Layla in front of him. Most of the people who know not to miss with an angry Layla left the guild almost leaving it deserted. She loomed over her brother as she gripped him by the collar and glared fiercely at him.

"What the hell did you do, you idiot?" She spat her words at her brother as he shivered a little at his sister.

"Um..." was his answer as she flung him at Gray who just stood up at a bad time.

"Lucy is hanging out with Sting and you are over here moping like an brat. You are a man right then go get her," Layla told her brother as his eyes widen at the fact that Lucy was with Sting.

"Well why should I care? She can be with anyone not that I care. She told me to let her be on her own," Natsu looks at her grimly as Layla looks surprise.

"So it's okay for her to be killed when a dragon hunter has appeared in school?" Layla watches as everyone pales at the mention of the dragon hunter's arrival.

"Are you saying Sting is the dragon hunter?" Gray asked after rubbing his head from Natsu landing on him.

"No I doubt it, but this dragon hunter seems to be female. Besides Sting is looking for a mate and thought Lucy was perfect for him," Layla informs them as everyone gaped at her words.

"Are you serious that Blondie wants Bunny-Girl to be his mate?" Gajeel spit out his drink which Jet and Droy sadly got drench in.

"Well duh how else would you explain how overprotective you two bone heads have been acting lately? Natsu wants Lucy as his mate and you want Levy. It's very simple thinking when you look at it," Layla gave the two a pitied look as they stared at her in disbelief.

"W-what are you talking about? Shrimp just needs someone to protect her and ..." Gajeel stutters as he tried to explain.

"See what I mean he is in denial and so is Natsu but he actually has a crush on Lisanna who so happens to be your long lost sibling Mira," Layla continues with her findings as Mira stares at her in surprise.

"That's impossible I saw her die, but how can she be standing here breathing?" Mira looks up with a tiny hope that this is all true.

"Yeah I've been searching high and low to find out everyone's problem. But my guess is that someone took your sister and made it look like she died in the fire. What's her ability?" Layla ponders in thought as she looks up at the white-haired beauty.

"Animal forms just like us well except for me," Mira states as Layla nods to the information.

"Yeah the pieces are all falling together, but we have to get to Lucy before the hunter does. So Natsu prepare for the...where did he go?" Layla looks for her brother who was with them just a minute ago.

"Ah he sort of left when you said there was a dragon hunter in the school," Wendy tells her sister who pales slightly.

"That idiot if he's with Sting then they would be fighting over Lucy any minute now, then I have to knock them out cold," Layla punches her palm as some of the guys wondered how similar she is with Natsu.

"Tch...Salamander is such an idiot," Gajeel folds his arms across his chest as Layla raised an eye at him.

"You are one to talk since it's the same thing for Levy. I'll make sure to record you admitting your feelings for her when this is all over," Layla pulls out a camera as Gajeel scowls at her.

"Alright let's go!" Erza led the way as the others hurried to stopw a brawl that may occur and save their precious friend.

**At the quad...**

Lucy sat under the big sakura tree that seemed to shine brightly against the sun rays. She hasn't been to class at all and wonders how long will she keep this broke heart. All she wanted was to stay distant from Natsu, but the moment he notices he tries to bring her even closer making it harder to resist. She always knew him best and longer, but things change people and Natsu is one of them. Lisanna isn't the problem to which Lucy doesn't want to resort to, but she can't help but harbor such thoughts on the white-haired beauty. Suddenly she felt something cold touch her head and sees Sting smiling at her with an extra drink in his hand. Beside him is he's step brother Rouge who nods at her.

"Hey Lucy, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be here by yourself. I also brought you a drink," Sting handed Lucy the drink and saw her smiled at him thankfully. The whole conversation was on how school went and how the two were step siblings, but what surprised her was that Rogue had a crush on Levy.

"Hm...I just so happened to be Levy's best friend. Who would have thought you had a crush on her Rogue?" Lucy laughed as he turned even more red and looked away from her.

"Oh come on Rogue, don't be so shy," Sting teased Rogue as well who shook his head from these two.

"What about you Sting? Isn't Lucy your crush?" Rouge smirked as the two blonde turned red and averted each other's eyes.

"Um...that's because I think she might be my..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence as another voice shouted out.

"Lucy!" Natsu came running and spotted the blonde between the twin dragon-slayer. He stopped in his tracks as his anger came at the sight of Sting being so close to Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked harshly which she didn't mean to sound, but remember that they weren't on good terms. Natsu came up and hauled her by the arm, then dragged her across the field.

"Natsu, let go! What do you think you are doing?" Lucy was trying to pull away but another hand tugged at her arm. Natsu turned to see Sting tug once again to pull Lucy close to him.

"Let her go Natsu. We don't need jealous dragons like yourself here," Sting stated as Lucy eyes looked up after hearing the words "Jealous."

"She needs to come to the guild immediately under Layla's orders. I'm not jealous, so let her go," Natsu glared as Sting as he pulled Lucy towards her.

"Yeah, then why are you acting like your her boyfriend," Sting smirks as he saw Natsu's surprised look and almost manages to pull Lucy away. Rouge sighs at the two and then catches a scent unknown to them. He scans the area and quickly alerts the three.

"Hey get down now!" Rouge called as the three see a figure appear at the end of the quad and throw something at them. They ducked and looked back to see the tall bushes behind them cut in half.

"Lucy Heartfilla prepare to die," the newcomer raises her blade and come towards Lucy who doesn't understand what is going on.


	8. I'm sorry!

**Hello *sniff* im sorry but my laptop well more lilke lkeyboard was spilled on by millk from my one year old niece and its now on craey mode. Everything has been deleted and luclky my phone saved stories but its not enough. I cant type them out unless I go to the library or fix the laptop myself. If you lknow something that could help that would be nice, but everything is on hiatus and I'm seriously sorry *cries* But Im staying over a friends house tomorrow and hopefully she lets me type and update my last saved pieces. I don't lknow when you will hear from me but lknow that I'm not leaving you. Just life is cruel and I should have never let my borther used the laptop lknowing him :( and falling asleep when this all happen. Please forgive me and I hope to somehow stay updated with all my stories one day. I will continue finding ways to update for you all but remember this wont stop me unless my mother plans to stop me from going to the library or my father wants the laptop baclk which hehe he is in for a surprise.**

**Many Apologies until then ~AnimeCoraon1997**


	9. The Signal of War

**Welcome back to another new chapter and Im so sorry for the late update. I finally had time to type this chapter out for you guys and hope you enjoy it. I will probably update in the next month or so after. Been busy with college apps and scores ugh -_- Thank you to all new followers and thank you for your wonderful reviews : anabananna258, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, DeeTii , Naeda Beasly, and many others. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel. I don't own Kamisama Kazoku or Fairy Tail, just this story - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

"Lucy Heartfilla prepare to die," the newcomer raises her blade and come towards Lucy who doesn't understand what is going on.

* * *

><p>Suddenly two figures step in front of Lucy to only be Layla and Erza who have weapons in their hands. The enemy stops in her tracks and decides to make her get away as she ran up the tree which Layla followed after her. Erza looked back to see Lucy sigh in relief and the other two watch Layla chase after the attacker. Erza helps Lucy up when she sees the others coming towards them.<p>

"Erza shouldn't you be hiding that," Levy calls as Erza puts away her weapon and looks at the direction Layla and the enemy went.

"Hey Shrimp, what are you doing here! I thought you went to Heaven this morning," Gajeel stares at her in shock which she gave him the cold shoulder and hugged Lucy.

"Oh Lucy we have to hurry and pack up. Bolt Head over here failed to mention that dragon hunters were going to be here. If you are going to ask Gajeel, Lily told me when he was coming back from his mission," Levy raises her hand to stop him from out-bursting and looks back at Lucy seriously.

"Wait those guys actually exists, but I thought they were just a legend," Lucy shivers in fear as she recalls the tales she had been told by Master. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sting smiled at her encouragingly. In the crowd stood a brooding Natsu who wanted to smack Sting's hands off, but why should he care Lucy made it clear that she want nothing to do with him. Sighing, he crossed his arms behind his head and went to class. Earning the looks of his friends, he just continued on as if he were just bypassing the area. Lucy saw this and felt herself sad that want she said earlier cannot be taken back. Natsu can easily forgive people, but after this morning she has to be the one to forgive which isn't going to be easy.

**With Natsu...**

Natsu continued on his path until he came across his sister who had some scratches on her arms and one on her cheek. He was surprised to see her get hurt from an enemy like that, but this is dragon hunters that we are talking about here. The two had just passed each other until he heard his sister stopped as he followed the same actions.

"Natsu...you can't forgive Lucy easily," Layla sighs as her brother's eyes widen in surprise as he turns to see her expression. She faced away from him, but he could tell that his sister is conflicted by the two of them fighting and worried nothing may fix things for them this time.

"So instead of lecturing me that I'm wrong, you're telling me what to do. Why are you changing sides now?" Natsu looked up at the sky as the wind came in to blow a slight breeze.

"I'm always there for both of you, but you need to know what the other person is feeling. This has really gone long enough and its time for you to decide whether you want Lucy to stay as your guardian angel or become either Sting or mine. The things she had told you probably hurt, and I know she is regretting it, but remember you were the one who couldn't get a handle on yourself and attacked Sting in front of her. Besides the world can be stupid at time and we can all be stupid, but whatever it is you are feeling right now just embrace it. Okay idiot," Layla turned to smile a sad painful one as Natsu stared at her and nodded.

"Alright...but why does my heart beat really fast when I see her bubbly smile?" Natsu looks at his sister with tinted cheeks as Layla weakly smiles.

"Dummy, that's because you had fallen for her hard," Natsu stared at her in shock and stood there as his sister's figure left.

"Jeez...does she really not approve of me liking Lisanna! Me falling for Lucy she must be going crazy...Lucy," Natsu scratched his head and glared at the spot his sister was at. Still why do I feel like it's so cold and lonely when she isn't by my side he thought as he continued walking on back to class.

Once he entered the classroom, he catches Lucy glancing at the window in a thoughtful expression. He hesitates whether to call out to her, but just sits in his seat and look in his bag. In the corner in his eyes, he sees Lucy stiffen and continues to stare off at the window. When did things ended up like this thought the two who didn't even notice the similar thought they were sharing.

**In the courtyrad (Layla's POV): **

I was watching the breeze come in and watched Lucy staring out through the window in her seat. Her conflicting eyes were causing me to feel a part of my heart shattered as this problem between Natsu and her becomes worse. I can't choose between those two, but now is not the time for this. I do not will not let myself be swayed by my mixed emotions. I need to nab these dragon hunters before they get any closer to Lucy or Levy. My nose catches a familiar scent and I look up to catch Sting heading somewhere fast. My eyes narrow at how fast he is walking in a hallway when there is no classes attending right now. I followed him and made sure Rogue wasn't with him in case my cover was blown. After checking to see if Rogue was hidden in the shadows, I hurried to followed ting before I lost him. I manage to catch him enter a classroom and could hear a conversation between Sting and someone whose voice sounded like a girl. I waited outside the classroom near the closed door as Sting yelled out.

"What happened back there!"

"Sting calm down it's not like I did anything. I was with Loke working on the project for history when we saw Lucy almost get attack." Her voice why does it sound familiar and who is she. I have to find Loke.

"Well then Lis is there any chance that a dragon hunter is hiding somewhere in this school." Lis...Lisa, Lisette, Lisanna!

"It's possible but I don't know what's going on...Sting there's some outside," Crap how does she know I'm here.

I held my breath and get ready to act like I was looking for something when something was stabbed into my arm. I started to feel dizzy and looked around to see a figure in black with blue eyes looking satisfied. I wanted to say something but my words wouldn't come out. My head began to spin faster and the next thing I know was that I hit the ground. Still in conscience, I felt my body being dragged away when a door was slammed open and a shout was heard.

**Moments later...**

I opened my eyes to see darkness completely and slightly moved to only hiss in pain. My head was still in pain and for some reason my arms were cut up. Who ever was the hunter must have gotten bored with me and played doctor. I shuddered at the thought of me being the piece to be played with. I get up in a sitting position and looked to my left and catch a little ray of light coming through. I slowly get up to feel my arms stinging and for some reason felt my right leg felt wobbly and broken. Great my arms are cut up and my leg is broken whats next I'm trapped in the school's tool shed. The little ray of light was a window opened a little bit and I stretched up and may I remind you that fucking hurt. I opened more only to find out I was right I was in the school's tool shed. Why do we even have a tool shed? I wondered as I limped to try to open the door only for it to be locked. Figures. Man if I don't get out of here, people will start freaking out where I am at. No...Papa and Natsu freaking out would be even worse considering. Let's see I don't have my phone on me, wait I just had a blonde moment on me. Oops forgive me Lucy for making fun of your hair. I took a deep breath and tried telepathically to call out Natsu or anyone. There was no response and it looked like the whole school was out and it was the afternoon. My ears caught the sound of a click on the tool shed's door opened and I prepared myself for whoever was coming out. Once it opened I swung my fist in the person's face and heard a cried of pain. I wobbled in a run only to be caught in the back from someone who must have been standing next to the one who opened the door. I elbowed him in the gut and swung around to hit him in the face to realize it was Gray.

"Gray wha-what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded although I felt relieved to know I wasn't being taken as a hostage. I saw in the corner of my eye that I punched Loke in the nose and felt bad about that.

"What the hell were you doing and why are you cut up on your arms?" He replied as he caught my arms in his hands and observed them. Loke got up and held his nose from a nose bleed.

"Sorry Loke about hitting you in the nose," I apologized as he smiled at me in forgiveness.

"Hello dont avoid the question! What the hell happened to you?" Gray asked once more as I felt him tighten his grip a bit, while I bit my lip from the pain.

"Gray how about we just take her to see her mom or Wendy first? She looks a little woozy, shit," Loke tries to calm him down as I start to faint only to be caught by Gray.

**With Lucy before Layla's kidnapping...**

Lucy wondered about the possibilities of dragon hunters targeting her, but her attention right now was focused on the pink-haired boy right next to her. After almost being attacked, she starts to think how intense things will be when she arrives home. Will she have to go to Heaven and leave Natsu unprotected? That thought made her throat tight and the unease in her heart, but she knows that there is no way Natsu would forgive her after mistreating him this badly. Might as well give up her position as his guardian angel, though she did chided herself for thinking down about herself. She notices everyone leaving and checks to see that school was out. How did two hours of her life get passed her is beyond her. She slowly grabs her items into her bag and released a sigh knowing that Natsu probably left for Lisanna. Lucy gets up and turns while looking down not even noticing the said male standing there waiting for her in her way.

"Oh sorry...," Her voiced died a little when she notices Natsu looking at her and nodded at her apology. The two stood there for a moment of awkwardness when Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Listen Lucy...I was wondering-" His sentence was cut off by Luke who smacked his back to his surprise and glanced at Lucy with a blush.

"Hey Lucy fancy meeting you here. Natsu are you heading home without Lucy today again cause I can escort her-"

"I'm taking her home today," Natsu stated firmly as Luke closed his mouth and nodded to him. He looked at Lucy for a moment and opened his mouth again.

"Lucy...I was wondering if you could help me study for my astronomy test since the test is on Thursday," Luke asked shyly as Lucy smiled kindly and nodded to his request. His eyes shined brightly and was about to leave when Natsu intercepted.

"Yeah we should all meet up and study for that see you then Luke," Natsu starts walking and looks back to see Lucy staring at him and Luke looking down-spirited.

"Well what are you doing Lucy? Mom's gonna freak that we aren't home yet," Natsy grinned lightly as Lucy flushed and said her goodbye to Luke. During the walk home, the two were silence once more leaving each other to their thoughts. He hasn't called me Luce maybe its best we distant ourselves Lucy smiled weakly to herself not knowing that Natsu caught her smile.

"What's the matter Lucy?" He sighs as she looks surprised he was paying any attention to her.

"Ah nothing Natsu just wondering about stuff," She replies with falsely in a cheery voice. Natsu eyes narrow as he stops making her stop as well.

"Lucy cut the crap and tell me what's really wrong?" Natsu demanded as Lucy looks at him sadly and refuses to make eye contacted. He grits his teeth and held her in an arm's length to have her look at him.

"Lucy," His voice rising caused her to wince as he catches this and tries to calm down. Lately his temper has not been his best ally when facing Lucy on confrontation.

"L-Luce," Natsu uses a different approach as he calls her nickname in a soft gentle voice. He watches nervously as she saids nothing until he saw her tears. Okay bad move to say her nickname though Natsu who panicked over the crying blonde.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy looks up with a watery grin as Natsu grins in relief. He hugs her for a moment then quickly releases her as people were beginning to stare.

"No problem, we should probably get going no I mean we have to get going," Natsu fumbles his sentence as Lucy laughs and follows him home. She knows she not forgiven truly but when the time comes then everything should or will all be alright. Once they arrived home, she took note of everyone in the Dragneel family present except for a certain black-haired girl with brown eyes. No one worried about her since Layla can take care of herself. After settling in her things and getting homework done, Lucy begins to prepare dinner and takes note of the afternoon sun leaving. She feels a little sense of dread as Layla still hasn't returned home.

"Lucy dear, we have to talk about the attack," Grandine called as Igneel and her came into the kitchen. Lucy wiped her hands in her apron and sat in her seat as the other two followed.

"So we decided to send you to Heaven with Levy by tomorrow morning. We can't risk losing you so please understand," Igneel explains as Lucy nods.

"I-i understand and I hope you guys will be fine," Lucy smiles sadly as her tears start prickling her eyes. Grandine stands out of her seat and comes to consume Lucy in a motherly hug. The blonde begins to cry as Igneel comes in to hug her as well. Not noticed by the trio, that a certain dragon-slayer looked down sadly and bit his lips from a sob escaping. I knows this is the best way to protect her and damn where the hell is Layla Natsu thought bitterly until he tries to fight his tears back. His heart ached as Lucy cries into his parents embrace until there was a rapid knock on the door. Wendy who was the closest answered the door and Natsu caught a whiff of Ice Princess, Loke, and...Layla's scent mixed with blood. Natsu and Igneel ran colliding into each other as Grandine and Lucy appeared from the kitchen to gasp at the sight before them. Gray holding Layla in his arms's as her arms were cut up, her right leg dangling limply, and her hair looking dead.

"Get her to the infirmary now," Grandine commanded as Gray nodded and followed her into the infirmary. Lucy felt herself wanting to cry, but held it in as she saw Wendy crying at the sight of her strong sister.

"Shh...it's okay Wendy. Don't cry," Lucy hugged the crying girl as all the males in the room looked grim. She could feel the anger radiate more from Igneel and Natsu.

All she knows is that a war has started and she will not be able to participate in the process.


	10. Unimaginable Fate

**Finally I have this chapter out and I'm surprised myself that what I want in the story plot has completely change, hopefully you guys like this chapter and leave some reviews. Sorry for not updating life has just been annoying and keeping me away from writing stories. Anyways enjoy everyone and take care of yourselves!**

**~ AnimeCorazon1997**

**Chapter 10: Unimaginable Fate**

* * *

><p>"Loke, Gray...where did you find her?" Igneel tried to calm himself as the two flinched at the sound of his anger. Natsu continued to clench and unclench his fists. Lucy stares at him and decided to send him off to his room before something happens. She came up towards him and softly touched his arm as he looked her in the eyes.<p>

"Natsu, you should probably give yourself space from all this. I'll bring your food to you later, okay?" Lucy watched as Natsu let out a deep breath and nodded at her suggestion. He went straight to his room not sparing anyone else a glance, leaving the family to worry about Natsu. Lucy returned her attention to Wendy and also sent her to her room to calm down.

"We found her in the school shed and she was just like how we found her. At first she swung at Loke assuming he was the kidnapper, but when I caught her she stopped to notice it was us. I don't really know how this all came to be, just a few hours ago we all meet up and now she's like this," Gray gritted his teeth after Wendy went to her room and closed the door. Lucy felt herself shaking in fear at what Layla has probably endured to get those injuries.

"Loke, Gray, Igneel, why don't you come and get something to eat first? I will bring Wendy and Natsu their meals," Lucy ushered the men into the kitchen as she served the prepared meal to the three men. She grabbed Wendy's portion and Natsu's on a tray, then headed for Wendy's room to leave her food. She went inside to find the little dragon asleep in her bed with tears falling from her eyes. Lucy crept closer after setting the tray and wiped the little one's tears after tucking her in bed.

"Don't worry Wendy, she's going to be fine..." Lucy softly stroke her hair until her eyes hardened in determination. "Whoever did this will pay."

Lucy softly closed the door and jumped in surprise to see Natsu leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes staring at her.

"Natsu, I thought you were in your room. Well never mind that come on let's head downstairs to..." as Lucy passes him she suddenly felt two strong warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She wants to say something but noticed him trembling that she decided against it. I see...this really affected him more than I thought Lucy's heart clenched as an old memory rises from her mind.

* * *

><p>Ten years ago... (Lucy POV)<p>

It was a sunny day outside with rainy clouds said to be coming around the afternoon. I was with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy and Gajeel playing hide and seek in the woods. We were all hiding from Erza as Natsu and I hid in this hole that a tree had made where it looked endless. Using his fire we stayed there for a while, looking around deeper in the hole until we got separated. I was stuck in utter darkness and felt so alone and cold. At some point I tripped and not only sprained my ankle but ripped the new baby pink dress Layla bought me.

"Now Lucy this dress will make you feel strong and never alone because it's something Wendy and mom made with me. It also makes you look pretty! Wait I mean there's a dragon design inside in case you need to call me to beat up Stupid Natsu," Layla smiles happily as I warmly accepts the gift.

"Yeah right you're just telling her that so she doesn't be a fraidy-dragon. Besides she has me to protect her not you," Layla sticks her tongue out at her brother then returns her attention to me.

"You see I'm afraid of his stupidity affecting my little sister," I giggled at Layla's concern as Natsu pouted at us.

"Annoying Pyro sister," Natsu mutters as Layla's eye twitch in annoyance and ignored him.

"Whiney brat, anyways remember how special you are to us okay Lu," Layla smiles gently at me who I hugged warmly.

"I'm all alone," I mutters as I hugs my knees closer while ignoring the pain in my ankle. I tuck in my face and hopes someone notice me until a sound of footsteps could be heard due to my super-hearing abilities. I looks up and notices a small flame slowly coming closer, gently getting up I wait for it to come.

"Natsu...I knew you wouldn't-" I stops as I saw the outline of a man instead of my best friend.

"Well look what we have here...a little lost dragon. Now come here ya little thing," the man came closer and I stood there in shock until the pain in my ankle made me dodge the man's hand. I ran not caring about seeing anything in the dark, but to get away from this man who held the scent of blood. I kept falling and getting up as the man's steps sounded closer to me. Somehow miraculously I made it outside and looked back to see if that stranger would appear until a hand grabbed my shoulder. I quickly turned and smack the hand to see Natsu looking hurt and surprised by my actions. I took a shaky breath and could feel the tear overwhelming as I would have been abducted.

"Luce, are you okay? Hey what's wrong?" I slumped down onto my knees and cried out of fear as Natsu sink to my level and embraced me in a hug. I cried into his shirt until I felt him stiffened and growl.

"So then there were two little dragons, now which one should I take first?" I shiver as Natsu held me tightly in his hold.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded fierce, but it didn't come out strong since we were kids. The man smirked at his attempt to sound dangerous and observed us.

"A dragon hunter boy, but that little girl of yours has something special. I wonder...you're a celestial dragon guardian angel aren't ya?" I could feel my stomach drop uneasily and didn't want to meet the man's eyes who were probably waiting to see my expression.

"Hey listen you creep get out of here or you'll be sorry," Natsu threatened as I clung tightly to him until the man chuckled at him.

"Like I be afraid of a puny little punk like you...I think I'll take the girl instead she make a fine prize on the black market," the man began towards us as Natsu pushed me behind and tried to fend off the man away from me. The man expected him to try something and threw an object at Natsu which trapped him in a net.

"Damn it, Lucy get out of here!" Natsu yelled as I trembled in fear and couldn't move at all. The dragon hunter pulled out a sword and held it as he continued to walk towards me. My breathing began to slowly and all I can hear was the crunching leaves, Natsu's screams, and the man's maniacal laugh. I fell back and watched as his blade hung in the air, then closed my eyes awaiting for the blade to cut through me. Instead something pushed me aside, and I opened my eyes to seeing Layla being slashed by the man on her back. She laid face forwarded on the ground and I felt my tears falling down my cheeks as I limp to her side. I couldn't think of what to do and stare at the blood pooling around her.

"Tch...well at least I have something to sell off and I bet you serve a pretty high price little dragon," the man wiped his blade off and came closer to us with a toothy grin.

"You bastard! Get the hell away from them now! Damn it…" Natsu struggled to get free and watch us helplessly until he looked off into the distance.

"So let's end this bye bye little dragon," the dragon hunter was about to grab my hair until a hand captured his wrist.

"...I'm guessing you are the one who hurt these brats," The hunter flinched as the pressure being applied from the stranger's grip.

"And who might you be?" The hunter watches as the man revealed himself and swallowed down in his throat.

"The man who may tear you apart from hurting his family. I suggest you leave before I crush you with my strength. Natsu, Lucy take Layla from here now," The man caught Natsu's eyes as he finally managed to get out from the net and come near the two.

"Alright give him hell Gildarts," Natsu tries to help me carry Layla out as Gildarts half-smiles at the boy's words.

"Oh I plan too," I looked back to see something glow in Gildarts hands and the man disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Returning back to the Present (Lucy POV)...<p>

That was the last memory I had of that scary event. I released a breath I've been holding until I remembered a familiar pair of arms hold me to their chest. I leaned in their arm and felt all the fatigue seep into my skin that made me sleepy.

I woke up to seeing Natsu carrying me inside the house towards my room as we passed by Layla's slightly opened door to see Grandine carcassing her hair with a small smile.

"Natsu...you can put me down now. I can walk into my own room you know?" Natsu ignores my words and carries me inside shutting the door while heading straight for my bed. He gently places me on the bed and covers me, then covers himself. I look up into his eyes to see them covered by his bangs and I turned to look out the window to see the full moon. I jumped at the sudden embraced by Natsu, but noticed how he was trembling and stayed in his arms.

"Natsu...are you okay?" I knew the answer, but I couldn't help but asked.

"...Lucy...sniff...Layla is going to be okay. I mean...she has to be...so just worry about yourself okay. Maybe going to Heaven is better for you after all...you won't be hurt anymore…"Natsu rambles off as I can feel how sad, lonely, and angry he must be feeling.

"Natsu…" I tried to turned, but felt Natsu hold me in place.

"No...just listen Luce...please...these passed few days have been crazy...and I know at some point I made things hard for you. So I made a decision," Lucy felt her throat tighten at what his next words were likely to be and bite her lip from crying.

"You don't have to be my dragon guardian angel anymore. You can do your own things, write that novel you've been trying to finish, what you want to do in life, and be happy," I felt my heart crack at his words, but I did not cry nor did I utter a sound.

"And if you want to be with Sting, then I won't stop you. Heck you can be Ice Princess's if you wanted to. I guess sticking by me, causing you a lot of trouble," My voice was gone and all I could think of was how my fear of Natsu not needing me anymore were true.

"So this will be the last day of you being my guardian angel...Can I stay with you for a bit longer like this?" I nodded and held onto his arms as the moon shine inside my room.

"Natsu…" I called his name as I heard him take a deep breath.

"Yeah Luce," I wiggled in his arms and faced him to see a bit of his eyes were puffy from crying. I placed my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"...I..want to know if you are really fine with this...there's no turning back once you release me from my position," I felt his arms tightened a bit at my words and his eyes harden with some emotion that I couldn't seem to describe.

"Yeah I mean you don't have to deal with me anymore," I could feel my throat drying up and the tears that want to appear.

"I never had a problem with that, but if you want this then I won't bother you anymore. I love you idiot," I smiled slightly as Natsu flashes me his famous grin at my words.

"Hehe I love you too 're my best friend in the world and I wanted to say that I forgive you," My smile brightened at his words as my heart throb painfully inside.

"Thank you Natsu and I forgive you too...We should be heading to sleep now, Goodnight Natsu," I turned to hide my face and felt him pull me close towards him.

"Thank you Lucy and Goodnight," I waited for him to fall asleep and looked at him once more to see his peaceful sleepy face. I faced him completely and traced his face with my finger until I reached his lips. I lift myself up a bit and make sure to position my face near his.

"I love you Natsu not as a best friend or family member, but as something more.I won't be here anymore and there were times I was jealous of Lisanna gaining your attention. Maybe what you said is true and for the best, and I wanted you to know that I always enjoyed being your guardian angel because it meant I could protect the one I love and that's you. So goodbye my first and only love," I kissed him on the lips and slowly got out of his embrace, then head outside my room. I closed the door with the last memory of him sleeping comfortably on my bed.

I walked around the house and noticed how quiet it was until I found a note from Igneel saying that Grandine, Wendy and Gray went to visit Porlyusica about Layla's injuries while Igneel and Loke went to go visit Makarov. I decided to grab something from the fridge to drink, then realized that the back door was slightly being jarred opened.I stopped in place and focused on where I should run until I saw it opened. I didn't hesitate to run out and go wake Natsu, but ran into somebody`s arms instead.

"Lucy! Calm down it's me," I stopped struggling and looked to see familiar blue eyes gazing at me in worry.

"Luke! Geez you scared me there...for a minute I thought...wait wasn't there someone trying to get inside from the kitchen-CRASH," My words were suddenly cut off by the noise and Luke stood in front of me. I watch as he crept slowly into the kitchen and followed his lead, only to see nothing here.

"Man, that was a real scare huh?" Luke joked as I use my keen senses to smell or hear anything. I bit my lip and decided to contact Natsu telepathically while Luke is distracted.

Natsu! Wake up already!

….

Hey Natsu! Jeez...My Chibi self went into my room to see the lazy bum sleeping there peacefully.

Natsu! hey can you hear me?

Natsu? Could this be because I'm not his guardian angel anymore...Come Lucy that can't be it! Wait a minute...how does Luke know where we live anyway… I hurried back to see him, waving his hand near my face.

"Lucy...are in there?" I jumped back in surprised as Luke jerked back in surprised as well.

"Sorry about that Luke,I must have been pretty shocked by the whole thing. Also Natsu must be still asleep that idiot,"I laughed nervously as Luke smiles at me softly.

"It's okay Lucy, you're safe," I felt him softly brushing my head and felt myself growing weak. I stumbled a bit feeling breathless and Luke held me to hold my balance.

"Lucy…" I look up only to felt myself swallowed something as Luke kissed me. I used my remaining strength to push him and felt my back hit the wall then slide down slowly. I went into a cough fit until I coughed out blood on my hand.

"Sorry about this Lucy...I was following sis's orders, but that means I can finally have you all to myself," Luke crouched to my level and lift my chin to meet his lustful eyes.

"What...did...you do to me?"I mumble as he strokes my face gently before smiling at me in sheer joy.

"Nothing, but some dragonbane to keep you from moving. Though you aren't going to die from it unless you have direct contact but since it's in a liquid the effects are small. Well except for you to cough out some blood here and there," I glared at him as he just smirks at my look, then takes my hand out and takes out a knife from his pocket. I took a sharp breath at the sudden pain and watch as he held my hand out to press on the wall, leaving marks.

"Now that we have some blood here oh not to mention there too. That should be it don't you think, but wait how could I forget the most important part," Blue eyes flashed in amusement as Luke grabbed Lucy and threw her across the living room breaking the table in the process. Lucy sharply took a painful breath and tried to move only to find it useless. Her whole body felt numb and she coughed out blood once more as she looked up to see Luke in front of her.

"Since that's been taken care of, we should get going soon my dear angel. Oh and if you are wondering why that moron hasn't realize anything from the ruckus, that would be because of my magic. Sweet dreams my dear Lucy," His dangerous smile was the last I saw before I fell unconscious. Leaving me in fear of what will happened once I open my eyes again.

Natsu!


End file.
